Naruto: The Rising Chaos
by Duskwalker Grim
Summary: Naruto goes off on his training trip with Jiraiya for three years, Tsunade receives a letter that the boy died whilst in combat two years in, causing a ripple throughout those who knew him. Now, seven years later rather than three, Jiraiya returns and with someone at his side, who is this person and what awaits them ahead? (Rated: M) (NaruXIno) (Chapter 6 is Up!)
1. Loss of Something Special

**Author's Note:  
Well, well, well….here I am starting another Fanfiction….I'm honestly thinking of just dropping my Tenchi Muyo and Halo Fan Fic's. Tenchi Muyo because it was a momentary fancy, and the Halo one because, well, I like the game as it is and will just leave it as it is. But let's get off of all that and talk about why I have started up another Naruto Fan-Fiction;**

First off, I want to do a shout out to a Naruto Author who's NaruIno Fan-fiction was amazing to me and LITERALLY brought me to tears on it's Epilogue. That Author was pudgypudge and his story was 'Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams', you can find his page here as I highly recommend that story (And as a side note; I have read that story two times now, with a couple years in between each time and it still brought me to tears, bravo on that.) u/1415139/pudgypudge

Now then, the reason why I have started another Fanfiction is because I am a huge Naruto fan and go to my local convention every year as Naruto because I relate to him so well personally in life whilst growing up and as such I am considered the yearly Naruto because of that. Whilst I was reading some of pudgypudge's fanfictions I decided to make another and this time it would be one of my mains, if not my main (which may mean trouble for my KH Fan Fic, we'll see.)

Anywho, as I stated in my KH Fan-Fic as well I am not going to be doing a disclaimer on every page, just this first page, as I am pretty sure that when there's a website called ' ' for a couple years, I'm pretty sure that the creators understand that they own their shit and this is just a fan site of stories dedicated to their works and such.

Now onto the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own Naruto or any characters within the Naruto-verse. All Naruto-related characters and places and things are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, Aniplex, Madman Entertainment, and Viz respectively. Please support the Official Release of both the Manga and the Anime.

Naruto: The Rising Chaos  
Chapter 1: Loss of Something Special

=====================================================================================

Our story begins seven years after Naruto left the village on his three year training trip with Jiraiya; Two years in and Tsunade received a letter from Jiraiya stating that whilst they were in a grueling combat with missing-nin, Naruto had been killed and lost his life in the midst of battle. Tsunade delivered this news to Naruto's friends who all took it rather hard, especially Sakura and Hinata. That day it has rained, just like it did when they lost the Third Hokage to Orochimaru's attack, the news was soon passed around that Naruto Uzumaki had perished and all over Konoha there were mixed reactions to this news. A majority of people around the village who got to get over their aggression towards the fox felt sorrowful that a child had perished, others like Iruka, who considered Naruto a little brother, and Kakashi hung their heads and wept silently for their bright and exuberant student. Then there was the minority of people who couldn't get over the fox and it's atrocities and saw Naruto's death as a blessing, to which they celebrated on here and there only to get their just desserts later.

Soon the news spread across to Suna and the other villages, most of the other villages didn't care. Suna didn't know Naruto all that well but Gaara had then pay their respects for the day to the blonde, as he knew that without Naruto he wouldn't be where he was and that the village wouldn't be as accepting.

The news then reached Orochimaru's hideout where Kabuto gave the news to his lord and master in question, and then Orochimaru passed it to Sasuke who, in the midst of training, stopped for a moment, looking at Orochimaru blankly, not sure what he was expecting from the Uchiha before him. Sasuke then merely shrugged and resumed training, though whilst training he felt a single silent tear run down his cheek. He noticed this and stopped training to wipe it off and feel it between his fingers and then look up at the ceiling of the compound, thinking to himself for that moment and that moment alone.

It was now five years after that and Konoha was doing the Chuunin exams once more, carefully allowing spectators and ninja in from all over, this time however, unlike seven years ago, Konoha had heightened security thanks to Gaara and his Suna-nins. Whilst the sign-ups for Chuunin Exam's went on and Konoha went about it's busy day, there were two who were returning after a long trip.

=====================================================================================

Kotetsu sighed as looked over his paperwork whilst Izumo stood guard, once Kotetsu finished what he needed, he grabbed a clipboard and a fresh piece of paper and moved to the gate beside his long-time friend. Izumo looked at Kotetsu and smirked. " So, who do you think we're going to see this time, Kotetsu?" Kotetsu looked at Izumo and gave him a small smile and replied:" Mmmn….not sure, why? You in another one of your betting moods?" Izumo's smirk widened a bit as he crossed his arms and leaned against the gate;" How could you tell? Yeah, We've seen a lot of local and foreign ninja pass this gate, who do you think we'll see this time? Local or Foreign?"

Kotetsu considered this for a moment and ran through his memories of how many local ninja versus foreign ninja they had accounted for and smirked, clicking his pen so that it was put aside and then put it in the clip of the clipboard. "Judging by the track-record of ninja we've had passing this gate? 100 Yen on Foreign." Izumo tapped his chin, Kotetsu did have all the paperwork and could work out mathematically who would be the next ones to pass through the gate, but he was willing to take a chance. "Mmmn, I say Local." Kotetsu nodded as he looked at Izumo and smirked;" Deal."

As they stood there, two figures started to walk out from the haze of the heat of day and into the clearing from the forest path, Izumo and Kotetsu squinted to see who was coming only for their visage's to clear up and reveal the first of the two to be one of their Sannin, Jiraiya. Izumo grinned and held out his hand and gestured for Kotetsu to pay up, whilst Kotetsu just grumbled and placed the money in the open palm. As the two got closer to the gate guards, they then took in the figure next to Jiraiy who looked to be six feet tall, he was wearing a black no sleeved shirt which fit his upper-body quite well, being tight enough that he showed his toned chest but not tight enough to constrict him, over that was an deep orange coat, styled similar to that of the Fourth Hokage's coat with black flames that reached up to his thigh from the hem which dropped down near his ankles, however, there was no high collar like the Fourth's Jacket but there was still a chain that connected the jacket loosely going from one side of the neckline to the other and on the black was the infamous red swirl design. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves and orange baggy cargo pants with black leg wraps around his lower legs leading to black toeless ninja sandals, and had lengthened spiky hair with a fox mask over his face. And finally, on his back was an obvious traveling pack and beneath that was a large crimson scroll with golden embroidered edges.

Kotetsu and Izumo were a little intimidated by this individual for a moment but as they got closer they saw the leaf symbol on the metal plates on his gloves as well as a leaf symbol belt holding up his pants and felt themselves relax, they relaxed even more as the individual waved at them and they waved back out of courtesy. " Welcome Home, Lord Jiraiya and Lord Jiraiya's Guest." Jiraiya grinned and put a hand on Kotetsu's shoulder and patted it; "Kotetsu and Izumo! Still doing gate guard duty, I see?" Izumo chuckled at the old pervert's friendly greeting, Kotetsu merely sighed;" Well, no one really likes doing guard duty at the gate due to the inactivity of it, so really we've just become accustomed to it at this point." Jiraiya smiled and took his hand off, crossing his arms; "Well good for you and Izumo for being such good sports then for such an important job." Kotetsu smiled appreciatively before holding out the form to Jiraiya for him to sign in and state his business here, Jiraiya proceeded to sign in and then passed his fellow traveler the sheet to which he signed it as well and then wordlessly handed it back to Kotetsu who nodded his head in thanks and received a nod in return.

Kotetsu smiled before putting the clipboard at his side:" After you, Gentlemen, and again; Welcome Home!" The Gates opened up before the two of them and they stepped forward into the village, waving goodbye to Kotetsu and Izumo before doing so. Once the gates closed, Kotetsu and Izumo resumed standing there for a moment before Izumo looked at Kotetsu. " So, who do you think that guy with the mask was? I haven't seen that much orange since….well…you know…"; He said somberly, with Kotetsu clapping him on the back; "Well, I'm not sure, but hey, he signed in so let's see if his name sounds familiar." He said as he brought up the clipboard and looked down to where Jiraiya's name was before going lower and then reading the next name on the list, he started before getting a serious and wide-eyed look before reading it over a couple more times to see if that was truly there. Izumo looked concerned and snapped in front of Kotetsu's eyes. "Oi, you alright in there Kotetsu?" ; He asked his friend, confused at his strange attitude until Kotetsu showed him the list and then it was Izumo to have the bug-eyed look. They both started at the list for a long moment before looking at each other and then began to smile wide, both thinking the same thing at the same time as they weren't best friend's for nothing.

_'This is going to be one interesting Chuunin Exam.'  
_=====================================================================================

Jiraiya and his partner walked through the village whilst Jiraiya himself was holding back a chuckle, his partner looked at him and as if reading his thoughts, Jiraiya brought up his hand and waved it side to side. "Ah~…don't mind me, I'm just thinking of the face everyone will have when they see you back, kid. Forgoing the thought of Tsunade beating my head in of course." This elicited a snort and chuckle from fox mask wearing individual who had a slightly deep voice compared to the rather boyish voice he had back in his days as a kid.

After walking a ways, they finally made it to the Hokage Tower and made their way past the many meeting and political rooms to the upper floor where the Hokage's office was located, Interestingly enough, the upper area was redesigned with the a receptionist area being the main landing with two doors on either side of the receptionist desk, one labeled Hokage, Another labeled Mission Control, then on the far sides of the main landing were another two doors, one was labeled Filing Room and the other was labeled Janitor's Closet. Over all it looks much cleaner and less cluttered up here. Jiraiya and his Partner walked across the large floor towards the receptionist desk where they found none other than Shizune who was doing some paperwork and then looked up as he sensed a presence in front of her, two presences to be precise, and felt herself smile happily. "Lord Jiraiya, you're back!" Shizune exclaimed happily, standing up and taking his hand and shaking it, Jiraiya grinned at Shizune and nodded in greeting;" You know me, I can't stay away from home for too long!"

As Shizune finished up shaking his hand, she turned to his partner and raised an eyebrow;" Who's this here?" Jiraiya chuckled and put a hand on the man's brought shoulder. "This is a friend of mine who's also been away from the village for a long period of time, found him during my travels and we both decided to travel with one another, he's here to check in with me." Shizune smiled and held out her hand;" A pleasure to meet you~" The man took her hand and shook it, nodding in greeting silently. As she took in his outfit, she frowned for a moment before smiling sadly at Jiraiya;" I know this may be an inappropriate topic to talk about so soon upon returning so soon, Lord Jiraiya, but….I'm sorry about Naruto." Jiraiya's gaze softened for a moment as he pat her shoulder. "Don't be…in fact…I would like you to gather all of Naruto's friends and acquaintances if possible and bring them here so I can personally explain what happened…." Shizune nodded, being a medic she understood that those closest had a right to know what happened to him before calling some Jounin on the lower floors to send for the said individuals, whilst she was in the middle of this she put the phone to her chest and smiled at Jiraiya. " M'Lady is inside and isn't too terribly busy, you may go see her."

Jiraiya nodded in thanks as Shizune returned to her work and walked into the Hokage's Office which was slightly bigger now, a bit more open for more open meetings and his partner fell in behind Jiraiya into the office. As they closed the door and reached the desk, Jiraiya felt a sweatdrop form on his head as they found Tsunade asleep on her desk, a container of sake in her hand/on the table, light snores coming from her in her sleep. The fox-mask wearing individual just chortled a bit beneath his mask whilst Jiraiya sighed and moved over to Tsunade, shaking her a bit. "Oi, Tsunade, wake up…..it's not good for the Hokage to be asleep at her desk whilst doing her work." He knew he didn't care for that, and neither did Tsunade as she grumbled sleepily and turned her head the other way before becoming still again. Jiraiya scratched his cheek in thought before grinning as he leaned in. "Tsunade-hime, it's time to wake up, come on, we need to be ready for our date…." Tsunade's eyes flew open and Jiraiya soon found himself implanted in the wall with a fist mark on his cheek. Tsunade was glaring with a beet red face for a moment before growling. "PLEASE….HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO, JIRAIYA…You…old….pervert…"she said, slowing down as she realized Jiraiya was back and then sighed. "Geez, of all the wake up calls and hello's you go with that?" She said in annoyance whilst Jiraiya rubbed his cheek and took his place next to his partner. "How else was I supposed to wake you up?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at that before looking at his partner and raising an eyebrow, looking him over. "And who's this?" Jiraiya grinned as he finished rubbing his cheek then looked at his partner;" Well kid? Might as well reveal yourself for now so she can reinstate you and then you can surprise your friends once they all get here. The person with the fox mask stared at Jiraiya before turning back to Tsunade and gripping his mask, once he took it off, Tsunade's eyes went wide and she swore she could feel tears brimming her eyes that were threatening to fall immediately.

**-Meanwhile, Outside of the Office-  
**  
Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Neji, and finally Lee were all gathered in the main landing/reception area of the Hokage Tower outside the Hokage's office with Kakashi and their old sensei Iruka in the room with them all, they all were chatting amongst themselves and were confused why they were all called together only to all blink as they heard the Hokage scream.

"GOD DAMN YOU, JIRAIYA, YOU LYING SONOVA BITCH!"

And then proceeded to wince as they heard a bunch of crashing in the room, Sakura laughed at her Teacher's antics, gaining a sweat drop on her head. "It appears Lord Jiraiya is back…ehehe…" Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head and spoke up next:" So it would seem...how troublesome….does she need to pummel him? Honestly, what did he do this time to deserve it, he just got back from being away for about seven years…" Chouji munched on some chips and shrugged and spoke up as well;" Maybe he did something perverted again?" Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, glaring at the door;" I wouldn't put it past the old perverted bastard...God, when will he just grow up?"

As they continued to speak to one another they then quieted down as the Hokage's Office door opened and Tsunade walked out, having wiped her eyes, grinning at them all whilst a very severly beaten Jiraiya trudged out, groaning in pain. "You all are probably wondering why you are here I'm guessing?" They all promptly nodded at the question before the Hokage continued;" Well, this is about Naruto." At the mere mention of their deceased friend's name they all tensed and some even looked down, not able to meet their Hokage's eyes. Tsunade clapped her hands and forced them to bring their eyes back up to meet hers as she grinned at all of them, making them wonder why she was so happy.

"Well, I'm going to introduce someone who knows all about that." She then turned to her door:" Alright, come on out!" As she said this, the fox-masked individual walked out with his jacket flowing behind him, he looked at them all and nodded in greeting to which they nodded back out of courtesy. "Well, I suppose I should introduce myself, huh?" He said from behind the mask, making a couple of them tilt their heads as they swear that they heard that voice before, though not exactly at that mature of a tone. He then brought a hand up to his mask slowly, turning his back to them all. Once he got the mask off he tied it to his belt before running his hands through his hair and shaking it out to make it as spiky as he could as well as to get the slightly matted down hair to stand up after having the mask on for so long.

At this point, everyone had baited breath, not sure why but just watched this individual as he then turned his head a bit and grinned a bit, his grin making everyone feel light-hearted before finally, the man turned around fully, his face revealed to them all, causing everyone to gasp, go wide eyed and open mouthed, and just be shocked and choked up at what they saw, as they all felt they saw a ghost. The man before them then held up a hand and waved, his grin as wide as ever in it's trademark fashion, pushing up the three whisker marks on each cheek, and his eyes were shut in a fox like fashion and as he spoke, his voice was somewhat clearer and more mature than it was before with his years of growing now that he was twenty-one and he well-toned and defined and quite handsome.

"Sup guys and gals, you're future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, is alive and kicking. Not even death can keep me from my dreams, Dattebayo~!"


	2. Old Friendships Rekindled

**Author's Note:  
Hello once again ladies and gent's to another chapter in the fic! Before I get into the fic itself I just want to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers for their kind words and their lovely suggestions for the pairing. I didn't wait long, but I got a good amount of answers mostly wanting Naruto X Ino. Honestly, I find this to be good anyways as it will be a true shout out to pudgypudge if I do this then as well.**

(AFTER STORY NOTE: I was fair and counted it up and it came up with Ino and Tenten being dead even, so I did an Eenie-Meanie-Minie-Moe and got Ino...lol, rhyme….ANYWAY, continuing on!)

I would like to list a couple awesome reviewers who are worth mentioning;  
- Vashman7: For being my first Reviewer on this fic, and so soon after it's posting too!  
- darkhuntressxir: For being inquisitive as well as amusing with her views on my description of Naruto (And for having an adorable charmander pic as her icon)  
- Legionary Prime: For being fair in his review and stating his prefence of couplings which set up the voting process I had anyway.  
And finally,  
- fred872: For giving a very detailed description and being quite fair in what he wanted (even if it was a little indecisive)

Other Honorable Mentions for helping with the pairing vote in general;  
OrangeLamb, Reedmanish, dragon8820, Blink182rlz, thebehr247, Jikan Kugeki, and finally casefde.

Thank you once again!

And now, it's time we got on with the story!

Naruto: The Rising Chaos  
Chapter 2: Old Friendships Rekindled  
=====================================================================================

Naruto kept his grin up for a while longer until he noted that things were still quiet, he felt his grin begin to drop and then he allowed one of his eyes to open to see his friends were all still shocked stiff. He blinked a few times with his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, leaning forward and looking between each and every one of the before moving over to Sakura who was the closest.

"Earth to Sakura….Hello?" He inquired, trying to get her attention only to notice her lip begin to quiver as she tried to speak. "N….N…..N…." Naruto stood up straight and scratched the back of his head and looked around at them all whilst he heard a click of a camera coming from Jiraiya's position and the whisper of 'Priceless' coming from where he was standing but didn't really focus on it. Naruto crossed his arms and scrunched his eyebrows and lips together, his lips going off to one side as he looked a little perplexed by their reactions.

"N….Na…..ru….to…Naruto….." Sakura began, some tears running down her face, Naruto's face softened as he smiled wide. "It's me, Sakura. I'm back!" He said with a light-hearted smile only to blink as Sakura's bangs fell in front of her face, at this jiraiya got a bit of Déjà vu and quickly moved away from his young pupil, Tsunade doing the same with an evil smirk on her face as she knew what was coming next. Sakura's hands balled into fists at her sides as she then became stiff, her teeth now bared, gritting, and grinding as she seethed making a sweatdrop and slight fear appear on Naruto's face:"U-Um….Sakura-chan?" Sakura's face shot up and her emerald eyes were full of fury, making Naruto freeze up more in place only for Sakura to pull a fist back, infusing chakra into the fist. "NA-RU-TOOOOO! BAKAAA!" Naruto saw the chakra molding on her hand and gulped as he closed his eyes tight.

_'This is going to hurt.'_

  
**-MEANWHILE-**

The People of Konoha all over the place, Ninja and Civilians alike, were all having a normal and fantastic day, enjoying peace and tranquility as they set up shops and started grabbing souvenirs for the Chuunin Exams coming up. At least they did until a giant blast came from one of the walls of the upper most part of the Hokage Tower and they saw someone flying through the air from the resulting dust cloud made from the crumbling wall. The Suna nin and civilians got a little apprehensive at first, worried that they were under attack, but after the yell of "SHANNARO!" The Konoha nin and civilians all calmed them down, merely stating this was normal making the Suna nin and people stare at their friends and neighbors in the leaf like they had grown a second head.

=====================================================================================

**-ELSEWHERE-**

After traveling a ways through the air, some people cleared out of the way as Naruto came crashing into the street and bounced/slid through the street a couple more feet before crashing through a fence which broke the rest of his momentum. Once the dust cloud cleared from where he was, some people walked over to check on him and chuckled as he had tears in his wide eyes and a fist mark on his cheek that was smoking, his legs dangling on the fence.

"O…ow…."

Naruto rubbed his cheek as he then pushed himself up, using the fence as support only to see Sakura and the others on their way, Sakura looking like a banshee with floating hair. Naruto screeched silently and jumped behind the fence using the flimsy wooden barrier as a hiding spot, his body and knees shaking, biting his lip to keep his teeth from chattering.

_'Maybe she'll just keep going…I'll be safe her if I just….don't….move.'_

**"Oh, Naaaaruuuutooooooooo…"**

Naruto felt his body freeze up and a shiver go down his spine as he slowly turned his head towards the hole through which he crashed only to see a pissed off looking Sakura staring at him with one eye. Correction; One very menacing and dark looking poisonous green eye that no longer seemed to be the beautiful emeralds he remembered them to be.

_'O-o-oh Shi-i-it….'_ Naruto thought/whimpered in his mind as Sakura then gripped the collar of his black undershirt and pulled him around from the other side of the fence and picked him up by the collar, pinning him to the wood, glaring straight into his eyes, and here he was just thinking she couldn't possibly get any scarier…..he was so wrong….

Sakura brought up her hand and balled it into a fist, popping her knuckles in the process before getting a sickeningly sweet tone and smile:" Perhaps you would like to explain why it is….that you…are not….DEAD?" Naruto felt himself pale a bit and then quickly held up his hands and very animatedly moved them around as he tried to explain himself. "S-Sak-kura-ch-chan! Please! I'm sorry! I can explain!" Sakura's eye twitched as she leaned in closer in a menacing way. "**Talk.**" Naruto gulped and chuckled as he tried his luck:" Would you please put me down first and not threaten to kill me?"

No such luck as he landed himself another punch and another ticket on the 'Sakura Pain-Train Express'

=====================================================================================

**-Later-**

Naruto was now sitting at a VIP booth at the Akamichi Buffet House with a black eye and a swollen cheek looking worn out whilst Sakura crossed her arms, looking triumphant. Shikamaru sighed as he stretched and yawned a bit, speaking up for everyone, especially Naruto, to hear him. "Alright Naruto….you're back from the dead…..or supposed dead in this case….mind explaining what's going on here so we can understand why you needed to fake your death?" Naruto sighed and put his hands together, interlacing his fingers and considering for a moment before looking at Jiraiya who was sipping on some sake from a sake dish, he noticing his student's concerned look and smiled, nodding.

As Naruto smiled, the others took notice of how this seemed to be something of importance between the two men as Naruto then cleared his throat and his much more mature voice took on a serious tone which sounded rather pleasing to some of the women around him. "Where to begin….I guess it all started two years after I left the village and went training; Myself and Jiraiya had been training to control my Rasengan and….something else…." Everyone was about to inquire about what this 'something else' was but Naruto held up a hand and simply said with a pleading look:" All in good time." When the other's relented and let him continue, Naruto closed his eyes and compiled his thoughts and memories before continuing. "Whilst we were out training we came under attack from an Organization known as Akatsuki, a bunch of A to S Ranked Missing Nin who appeared to have a mission in mind….they wanted to kidnap me and take something from me….they wished to use this something to enact a rather evil plan involved with world domination of sorts. After Jiraiya and I escaped the two known as Hidan and Kakuzu, we spent a couple days on the run, never staying in one place. Soon after, Jiraiya got the idea to fake my death so we could stay hidden, and with how powerful these guys seemed Ero-sennin thought it would be a good idea to stay away from the Village for a while longer….hone more of my abilities and skills in terms of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu….as well as a couple other things." He said, not wanting to delve into it too much since he was going into the Chuunin Exams. "Once word spread of my death, we decided to get me a different outfit, a mask, and make it a little easier to move about and train." He said before sighing and looking at them all, soon it was Chouji's turn to speak up. "You said something about them wanting something of yours…what do you mean?" He asked, though a majority, if not all of them, knew after having read into his file once they became Jounin.

Naruto gripped his hands together and pressed his forehead to his hands, hoping his friends would still accept him after this, he looked up at them with pitiful yet glittering blue eyes of hope, he then breathed deep for a moment before continuing:" They are looking for people known as the Jinchuuriki….the human hosts for the Biju…" His eyes then got a bit more serious as well as his tone as he continued. "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that attacked this village approximately 21 years ago, on my birthday…..and was sealed inside of me by m…."he stopped himself, perhaps it wasn't time for people to know that yet so he changed course, though it was noticed by Shikamaru, and said:"…by Minato Namikaze, our Fourth Hokage." He waited for the gasps or look of surprise and disgust only to blink after a bit as he didn't see them. Confused, he brought his hands down and looked at them all, said confusion was evident on his face.

It was Hinata's turn to speak, her voice less shy and timid than when he last saw her. "Naruto-kun….we know….we have known for a while now, but to be completely honest with you….we don't care." It was Kiba's turn next as he smirked a feral smirk:" Akamaru always did say you smelled of fox anyway, but hey, you're still that knucklehead from the academy that we all know and consider our friend….Hell, you, me, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee all bled and fought together even, bro….we're not just going to up and start hating you based on crap you didn't do." Naruto soon felt something lick his hand under the table and saw it was Akamaru who woofed in approval and acceptance of it's human friend and then moved back to it's spot next to Kiba on the booth before the rest of them all grinned and smiled and nodded and even gave him a thumbs up in Lee's case as they showed they didn't care and all were still his friends.

Naruto looked between them all and then felt some tears run down his face which he quickly wiped away and grinned:" Thanks, Guys….really…" As he sat there and composed himself for a moment, Naruto then laughed and pat his stomach:" It's been a whilst since I've had some Konoha food, I'm starving!" Everyone chuckled as they then ordered their meals and started to chow down together for the evening. All the time Jiraiya just smiled happily for his student before excusing himself from the table for the evening. "Ero-sennin, do you really have to go?" Naruto asked only for Jiraiya to wave him off:" Yeah, I gotta go do some paperwork for our return and then I need to do some research for my books." At this, Naruto's eyes squinted as he glared at Jiraiya with a 'do you think I'm stupid look?'. But before Naruto could grill him on the matter, Jiraiya smirked and snatched a full Sake bottle. "Take it easy, kid!" He then used that opportunity to Shunshin his way out of there. Naruto sighed at his Master and his code for going off to do perverted things before stretching and looking between his team mates. "So, what all have I missed since I've been away for a whole seven years?" At the mention of everyone but him being Jounin now, Naruto hung his head and wept silently with some consoling from Hinata and Sakura and some giggling from Tenten and Ino, along with a couple of chuckles from Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Then Naruto sat up as he then said:" What about relationships? Surely everyone didn't go and get together whilst I was away?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this:" Troublesome….Naruto just because you went away for seven years doesn't mean we wanted a life of abstinence….."

At this Naruto got a little concerned, did Sakura go and find someone already? Even though Sasuke was still out there? Naruto looked around and grinned:" Alright then, who are the lucky couples?" Ino, ever being the one to talk about match-making and couple spoke up next:" Well, first we have Shikamaru and his relationship and subsequent marriage to Temari-" Naruto nearly choked on his drink as he heard this and looked at Ino and then Shikamaru in surprise:" T-Temari? Gaara's 'SISTER'!?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes only to frown as Ino gripped his left hand and lifted it to show the ring on his finger, muttering how troublesome women are which Ino had gotten used to being his teammate.

Naruto scratched his cheek:" wow…..just….wow….Congrats, Shikamaru!" Shikamaru shrugged and nodded his thanks to his friend as Ino then picked up where she got cut off:" Neji and Tenten are now officially a thing." Tenten grinned and gripped Neji's arm close making him blush at the contact, looking to the side, Naruto grinned and chuckled:" I always thought you two looked kinda close, good on you Neji for spreading your wings!" Neji knew what he meant by this and gave him a very rare and endearingly small smile. Ino then spoke up once more:" Kiba and Hinata got together though are having issues thanks to Hinata's father and the Hyuuga inner-clan council and all." Kiba spoke up next and brought a fist up and pounded it into his own hand:" HEH! They can just try and stop me, I'll show them!" Hinata blushed at her teammate and romantic interest's outburst and asked him politely to keep it down.

Ino then finished up with the one Naruto was waiting to hear about:" And finally, after much pestering from her partner's side, Sakura is going out with none other than Lee over there." Lee grinned and gave Naruto a thumbs up:" YOSH! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WERE BURNING BRIGHTLY IN ME THAT D-" Sakura glared at Lee:" What did I say about saying that!?" Lee froze up and then chuckled in fear as he scratched the back of his neck:"Ah….um…I mean….I was very lucky that day, and am glad it went well."

After explaining all this, everyone was about to start talking again only to broken out of their merriment of their relationship talk by a confused and slightly lower in tone Naruto. "What about Sasuke?" He asked, making everyone look at him once more, his eyes on Sakura, looking confused. "Sakura….what about Sasuke?" Sakura stared at him for the moment before looking down, trying to think of what to say before turning and looking at him in his eyes and smiling:" Naruto…after I thought you died, I thought I lost everything besides Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama….sure, I kept hope, but the more I thought about it, the more I saw how futile it was to keep up hope that Sasuke would return, especially if you were gone…." Naruto stared at her and then blinked as she brought her hands forward and clasped Naruto's hands between hers. "Naruto…you don't need to keep your promise any more….I've moved on." Naruto stared at her, bewildered and silent for what seemed like ages before closing his eyes and removing his hands from Sakura's, making her look at him confused. Naruto then stared at her seriously and said:" Regardless of our promise, Sakura….I'm still going to get Sasuke back….no matter what." Shikamaru frowned and spoke up next:" Naruto….he left….he's gone and hasn't returned….he's been with Orochimaru all this time…..there is absolutely no reason to-" Naruto glared into his eyes intently:" If it were any of you I would do anything to get you back." Shikamaru shut up at this, not knowing what to say, Naruto then sighed and said:" That's my decision….I will get Sasuke back…..but anyway-" He then brought his grin back and lit up the room with it:"…enough about that! Let's have a 'Welcome Home' Party!" Everyone smiled and brought up their glasses for a cheers, to which everyone participated and then all of them yelled out in unison something Naruto will never forget for the rest of his life.

"Welcome Home, Naruto!"

After a couple more hours, everyone decided it was late enough that they should be getting home. Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head:" Yeah…I need to get home before Temari kills me anyway….Troublesome woman….I'll see you around Naruto." Naruto nodded and smiled as Neji and Tenten, as well as Kiba and Hinata walked forward next. Tenten slugged him on the arm in her tomboyish manner:" Welcome back, Goofball, and have a good night." Neji was next as he bowed his head only to blink in surprise as Naruto grabbed him up in a hug, making him frown, thinking how this was inappropriate and a rather large breach of personal space but…..couldn't find the will to push Naruto off and instead, pat his back and smiled:" Truly, Uzu….Naruto….welcome home." Naruto nodded and then looked at Kiba next who walked up and held out his hand, Naruto gripping it and the both of them gripped the other's hand for a moment before pulling their hands back and bumping fists:" We'll have to train some time Naruto, until then….take it easy!" Naruto nodded and put his hands behind his head only for Akamaru to jump him and cause Kiba and a couple others to laugh as he flailed and laughed as Akamaru licked his face all over before jumping off, Naruto petting his head and scratching his ears.

Hinata was next, she tried to think of what to say but Naruto merely put his hand on her head and pulled her into a hug as well, causing her to blush as she still had a crush on him. "You've grown, Hinata! You're much stronger than you were when I left….keep moving forward…I still believe in you." Hinata smiled at this and hugged him back before letting go and moving back to Kiba's side with slight tears in her eyes before they all walked off. Next up, Lee and Sakura walked up in front of him, Sakura hugged him and Naruto hugged back, holding her close for a moment. "It's good to see you again, Sakura-chan….I'm glad you're happy." Sakura sighed and smiled herself:" And I'm glad you're alive and home." She said as some tears ran down her face as well before she returned to Lee's side who gave him a thumbs up. "NARUTO-KUN! WE WILL HAVE TO GO TRAINING SOME DAY, I MUST TEST YOUR SKILLS MYSELF AND SEE HOW MUCH YOU HAVE IMPROVED!" Naruto grinned and put his hands on his hips:" Sound's great Lee, don't you ever lose your Flame of Youth." Sakura face palmed as Lee got teary-eyed before saluting his friend before him, sniffling animatedly with sparkles around him:"YES, NARUTO-KUN! YOU GOT IT!" After that, Sakura was dragging Lee away to have him walk her home.

After all that, Shino was next and nodded to Naruto, holding out his hand:" Welcome home, Uzumaki-san." Naruto smiled and instead of shaking it, he gripped it in a friendly manner:" Thank you, Shino, glad to have you as a friend!" Shino stood there for a moment and then nodded, turning and walking away as he muttered the word 'friend' rather happily under his breath. Naruto smiled as all his friends seemed to have left before turning around to tell Chouji goodbye when he felt like he forgot someone, then noticed Ino walking up to him from the table, Naruto grinned and said:" What, had to say goodbye to your boyfriend next, Ino?" Ino blinked in confusion and raised an eyebrow:" Boyfriend? Who do you-?" Realization dawned on her that he meant her and Chouji, Ino shook her head in surprise:" Y-You think…? With Chouji? Ahahaha, nono….nonono." She said, laughing a little before smiling softly:" No, Chouji is just a really great friend and somewhat of a slob of a big brother…Chouji's, Shikamaru's, and My Family have been friends for generations and any one of us getting together would ruin the Ino-Shika-Chou combo that our three clan's have had for generations…..no, we're just friends." Naruto blinked in surprised before scratching his cheek:" I see….then I take it your heading home?" Ino nodded, stretching a bit after sitting for so long.

"Yeah, I best be getting home, Dad will probably be wondering where I'm off to even though I'm twenty-one and all he still thinks of me as his little girl…heh, parents…." She said with a shake of her head, speaking as if Naruto could relate before covering her mouth, realizing what she said:" O-oh….Naruto…I'm sorry." Naruto smiled and shook his head:" Don't be….I know who my parents were and I know they loved me very much….I'm sure my mother would be doing the same as your father right now if she were here…" He said a little solemnly but shrugged it off. "Anyway….since you're going to be walking home alone it seems….do you mind if I walked you home?" Ino crossed her arms and looked him over before looking back into his eyes:" Okay, who are you and what did you do with Naruto? What kind of Genjutsu or Henge are you using because it is effective but there is no way Naruto was ever this much of a gentleman." Naruto smirked and crossed his arms:" How would you know? You never went on a date with me." Ino blushed and scoffed before smiling at him and his playful attitude before poking his chest:" Alright then, Mister, you can walk me home….but no funny business." Naruto grinned wide and held out his arm for her to lead the way, she chuckled and fake curtsied:" Why thank you~" She said in a teasingly sweet tone before leading the way with Naruto following beside her.

**-LATER-**

Naruto and Ino were coming up on Ino's house and they were both laughing as Naruto was recounting a moment he had with Jiraiya:"….A-AND THEN….HAH…ERO-SENNIN POPS BACK UP FROM THE WATER WITH A MOB…AND I MEAN A 'MOB'….OF WOMEN AROUND HIM READY TO KILL HIS ASS…AND HE JUST-HAHAH….H-HE JUST SAYS:' What, you ladies never seen a white haired fish-man before?' AHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino cracked up with him as they both died of laughter at the expense of the perverted hermit, Ino then wiped a tear from her eye as she noticed they were in front of her house:" Oh man….th-that was too good….god he must've gotten his ass whooped after that, right?" Naruto chuckled and grinned playfully:" As usual, I'm surprised he was even able to walk the next day!" Ino and Naruto shared another laugh before Ino sighed and calmed down , soon stopping in front of her house which was a flower shop/house combo. Ino smiled softly and shrugged behind her:" Well, here we are then. Thanks again for walking me home Naruto, it was fun!" Naruto smirked and shrugged it off:" Naw, it was nothing. I'm sure Shikamaru and Chouji would have done the same." Ino thought about it and realized that no, they wouldn't, and had never walked her home like Naruto did unless it was after a mission or to prepare for one and for that she found Naruto to be quite the gentleman for doing so.

After a bit of silence Naruto scratched the back of his head:" Well, I suppose I'll see you around then?" He said to Ino, raising an eyebrow quirking his mouth into a half smile which lifted up one of his whiskered cheeks, making her giggle a little at how innocent he looked:" Yeah, yeah….don't get any funny idea's…still though, Welcome Home…and good luck in the Chuunin Exams." To this, Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Heh, thanks Ino….you take it easy and have a good night!" He said as he turned and walked off down the street, his coat flapping into place and flowing behind him. Ino took that moment to really take him in and realize just how much he had grown. Deep voice with a slightly scratchy, bed-ridden tone; Check. Broad shoulders and well-toned muscles without being a muscle-head; Check. Sexy choice of attire; Well, it was still Orange but only Naruto seemed to pull it off so Check. She then realized what she was doing and shook her head, her long bang and head of hair shaking this way and that with her head as she tried to get those thoughts of her head:" Was I really just checking out Naruto?...Geez, I wonder what's going on with me…" She said softly before heading inside to report to her father and mother and then get to bed.

**-WITH NARUTO-**

Naruto walked down the street a smile plastered on his face after having that time with Ino, who knew she could be so fun? He always thought she was a bit of a banshee back in the academy days when her and Sakura were chasing…after…..Sasuke. Naruto frowned and lowered his arms and looked down at the ground as he walked through the village, putting his hands in his pockets and now deep in thought of the raven-haired Uchiha. Just what was Sasuke up to and where was he? Did he even care about Konoha and his former friends anymore? Naruto sighed and looked up at the moon before scratching the back of his head and continuing on his way, it would have to be a bridge he would cross when he came to it. After a bit of walking he came up to his apartment and found very little attempts at break in and vandalism on his apartment, to which he wasn't complaining by any means, he then pulled out his key and opened the door up and walked inside his old place. He turned on the light and looked around for a bit, noticing how dusty it was, he sighed and took off his coat and placed it on a coat rack nearby where he would place his other orange zip-up jacket from his younger days and then proceeded to stretch a bit before bringing his hands together and performing his signature Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and got to work with his clones on cleaning house.

"Welcome Home, Indeed."

**-SOMEWHERE ELSE…-**

"Have you seen anyone wearing a black cloak with red clouds and if so, when did you last see them and where were they heading?" Inquired a raven haired man of twenty-one, looking upon a shop-keeper with careful yet dark consideration and observation. The man felt like he was sweating bullets as this man seemed to stare into his soul, after a bit the shop-keeper gulped audibly and shrugged. "I h-honestly haven't s-s-seen anyone th-that fits that d-description, sir…" The Man moved a hand back and gently placed it on what appeared to be the pommel of his Shirasaya embroidered with the Uchiha crest, making the Shop-Keeper tense. "I SWEAR, I-I D-DON'T KNOW!" The man soon moved his hand off of the sword and ran his hands through his long bangs and back through the spikiness of the back of his hair. "Very well…you live..." The Shop-Keeper breathed a sigh of relief as the man then proceeded to leave the tent, the moon illuminating his form.

The man was none other than Sasuke Uchiha who hair was longer now, he still had the same length of spikes in the back of his head but the lower half of the back of his hair went down to his upper back, his bangs which usually rested just at his jaw were now down to his collar bone, his outfit consisted of an upper White Haori with an Uchiha Crest on the upper back, the sleeve's hem was embroidened with dark blue lining along with around the neckline and down along the front seams and above the Haori top was a dark blue Ashigaru Chestplate with the Uchiha symbol on the collar. He also wore black ninja pants with dark blue wrappings around his lower legs and feet and over the feet and ankles were black toeless ninja boots. He also wore a dark blue with white lining sash where on the sash ends there sat a symbol of the Uchiha. On his arms were two dark blue Ashigaru plate gauntlets and on his sash were a couple pouches but otherwise he looked very similar to a Half-armored Samurai or even a Ronin.

Sasuke stood there for a moment before looking up at the moon which gave off a glare on his eyes, the black pools slowly shifting into crimson with black pupils and three black tomoe around the pupil.

"I will find you and your little group Itachi…..just you wait…..I am coming…" He said as he rested his right hand back on the pommel of his Shirasaya before walking off into the forest, following the trail he had been following for some time now, the path he had chosen.

The Path of the Avenger.

=====================================================================================

**Author's Note:  
Well, what did you guys think? This one was much longer than what I normally write but I had a lot of creative juices flowing for this (Stop that, that's not what I meant you perverts…..you know who you are.)**

Anywho,  
Be sure to Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that good stuff. Have a good one!


	3. Evaluations

**Author's Note:  
Welcome one and all to another lovely chapter of my story! First off I would like to say thank you all for reading and following as you have been doing, I am pleasantly surprised by the amount of traffic this story has gotten (hell, my former Naruto story didn't get this much attention). Please continue to support me and my stories as time goes on, it is because of people like you that I do this.**

Honorable Mentions:  
- Kurama Thunderstorm: For not being afraid to state his preference in couples in the Naruto verse and for being able to take my preference (which combats his) in stride.  
-Vashman7: For being a good sport even though he missed the couples deadline (Unfortunately for you Naruto and Tenten lovers he would have been the tie breaker in this case).

And a big thanks to all of my reviewers for being so supportive and helpful.

Furthermore;  
HAPPY (LATE) THANKSGIVING!  
And  
HAPPY (EARLY) CHRISTMAS!

And finally, if you all are wondering why it is this has taken so long to update. I kind of fell away from it for a bit, focusing more on work. Further, my home life has been taken up by me trying to get something going on YouTube as well.

If interested, please check out Duskwalker Grim on Youtube where I intend to do Let's Plays, Reviews, Rants, and Vlogs! And don't forget to share!

Thank You and now then, on with the story!

=====================================================================================

**Naruto: The Rising Chaos  
Chapter 3: Evaluations**

=====================================================================================

Naruto groaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open before sitting up in his bed looking at nothing in particular. He sat there for a moment before his yawn finally escaped him and he wiped the dreariness from his eyes, soon stretching out a bit as he pulled his legs off the bed and let them down over the side, touching his feet to the floor, letting his body wake up fully before standing up, he then moved over to the far side wall and turned back towards his mostly clean and empty room before he just dropped himself towards the floor, catching himself and beginning to do some pushup's, keeping himself fit and and strong was paramount to being a fantastic Shinobi.

After a good thirty minutes of his working out he then pushed himself up into a standing position before moving to the shower in his room, starting up the cascade of hot water and stepping in, seething for a moment from how hot It was with some obscenities thrown in before his body acclimated to it and he began to wash off the sweat he had built up from his work out. He frowned, however, as his shower appeared to be interrupted by someone at his door. He quickly made a shadow clone with clothes on it's form and looked at it.

"We have a visitor, answer th-"

"Aw, boss….did you have to make me while you're showering?" He said in mild disgust of his original form, Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed towards the door. "You love me and you know it, now answer the fucking door you big whiner." This made his clone chuckle and walk out, heading to the door whilst his original finished up with his shower. Clone-Naruto walked up to the door and soon opened it to reveal Sakura who blinked and smiled.

"Hey Naruto, I just wanted to let you know that Kakashi wants to test your abilities to pass you on entering the Chuunin Exams."

Clone Naruto grinned and nodded:" I'll be sure to let the boss know." Sakura was confused at this until the Clone invited her in, closing the door after and then poofing once she got settled, letting Sakura know why Naruto said 'Boss', it was just one of his shadow clones. After sitting there for a bit she could hear a shower going on and realized he was showering, blushing lightly and figuring she should come back later only for the shower to be heard being turned off. There was some shuffling in Naruto's room for a bit and after a couple minutes, Naruto walked out wearing his outfit from yesterday, minus the coat which was on a coat rack near the door. His clothes having been washed to look clean however.

"Sakura-chan, welcome to my apartment!" He said with a grin as he moved over to the living room and sat across from her in his recliner. Sakura blinked, looking around:" Thank you, it looks much cleaner then when I was last here." Naruto felt himself blush in embarrassment and scratch his cheek with a slight sweat drop at his immaturity from when he was a young teen, something his master had changed a year into their trip. Not that he was any better at it, mind you.

Naruto stood up and popped his knuckles:" So, Kakashi wants to test my skills, eh?" Sakura nodded, standing up with her teammate:" Yup, you've been away seven years, and since Kakashi is our team's sensei, he needs to grasp how much you've grown." She said intellectually as Naruto moved over to the coat rack and pulled it off the rack with a flourish, putting it on and straightening it out before clasping the silver chain on the front on his coat's neckline to keep it secure.

"Well then, let's go get started then."

Sakura nodded and lead the way out with Naruto behind her, taking a moment to close up and lock his apartment. Once that was done, he walked with Sakura towards the old training grounds where Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all fought Kakashi for their first test in teamwork, taking this time to catch up with Sakura and what all she had been up to in the seven years he was away.

Sakura tapped her chin in thought and then sighed:" Well, where to start…..After you left I felt like I was becoming a nuisance, never really amounting to much of a Kunoichi, so I sought out Tsunade and pleaded that she teach me, after much debate and consideration she accepted me as her student and started to teach me in more than just Medical Jutsu. She started teaching me in Taijutsu, Chakra Control, and even allowed me to sign the Slug Contract since Katsuyu was very approving of me as a summoner." She beamed at that last part, putting her hands on her hips triumphantly.

Naruto whistled in surprise and smiled:" Wow, sounds like you got really strong if you trained under Baa-chan….what was the training like?" Sakura stopped almost immediately with her bangs over her eyes, standing there looking ten years older and more exhausted, as if her ghost was leaving her body. Naruto felt a sweat drop roll down his forehead as a slight chuckle rolled out at her attitude:" That bad, huh?"

" She threw bombs at me for me to dodge and was teaching me her chakra infused strength….you couldn't possibly understand." Naruto scratched his cheek and shrugged, smirking light-heartedly:" Back during the last Chuunin Exams, just to get me to unlock more of the Kyuubi's Chakra and summon the Toad's in their full glory, Jiraiya threw me off a cliff into an endless pit of wet spikes, of which, were too wet to cling to or grab onto. Basically it was 'Do or Die'." Sakura stared incredulously at him until Naruto noticed and grinned:" Well I'm still here aren't I?" He said as he turned and kept walking, Sakura soon shaking herself out of her shock and following behind her light-hearted teammate.

After a bit of walking Naruto felt a presence following them, Naruto smirked and looked at Sakura:" Hey Sakura…I have to use the bathroom real quick, give me a second, alright?" Sakura blinked and sighed in exasperation, this was still Naruto all right. "Fine, just hurry up, I don't want to keep Kakashi waiting too long." Naruto turned and walked toward a shop, speaking up over his shoulder. "After how many times he made 'us' wait?" With that, he disappeared into the establishment only for Sakura to blink and put her hand over her mouth and chin. "Fair point…" She said under her breath, slightly seething inside at the lateness of their sensei whenever he wanted them to do something or they had a mission.

**-MEANWHILE-**

The person trailing Naruto and Sakura grinned from behind some foliage of a tree nearby, glad he had looked into the rumors. Naruto was back and alive, imagine that? After a bit longer of sitting there, waiting for Naruto to come back out and watch them, the individual soon started to get a little bored and noticed even Sakura was tapping her foot in impatience. As he sat there, he felt someone sit beside him in the tree whilst he had his arms crossed, his eyes squinted and he was grumbling.

"What'cha doin'?"

"I followed a rumor that Naruto was alive and back and am now trailing Naruto and Sakura."

"Oooooh….that's cool….and why are you doing that?"

"Because Naruto is my rival and I need to see how much he improved if I'm going to be facing him in the Chuunin Exams."

"I see…and what makes you think you can beat him?"

"Pl-ease, Naruto's got nothin' on me….I am the future hokage, Konohamaru, after all!" Konohamaru turned to his chatty partner and grinned:" What's it….to….you?" He said, slowing down his sentence as he noticed who was sitting beside him. It was none other than his rival in question who had one leg up on the branch, resting an arm on it and the other dangling off the branch whilst he had the biggest grin on his face yet:" Hi there." At first, it didn't register with Konohamaru that he was there but once it did, Konohamaru yelled in surprise before falling off the tree, groaning as he hit the ground. Naruto jumped down after him, catching Sakura's attention who walked over to them. "So this is where you went off to, Naruto….who's this?" Naruto grinned as he pointed to Konohamaru.

"This little shit is Konohamaru~" Konohamaru grinned as he sat up:" Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Sakura!" Sakura blinked and smiled, scratching her cheek:" Erm….pleased to meet you as well, Konohamaru." Konohamaru then dusted himself off whilst he stood up and sighed. "SO! Where are you two off to?" Naruto smirked:" We're going to get me evaluated by my sensei for the Chuunin Exams…..in other words we're going to Kakashi's Ass-Whooping~" He said brimming with confidence as Konohamaru grinned at his superior/rival.

Sakura blinked and frowned, crossing his arms:" Naruto, just because you trained for seven years doesn't necessarily mean you are on the same level as Kakashi. He 'is' our Jounin Superior for a reason." Naruto nodded and walked forward ahead of Konohamaru and Sakura.

"Regardless of that reason, I am not boasting to be cool…I will pass this evaluation…and I will enter the Chuunin exam." He said as if it were fact, making Sakura blink and follow behind him with Konohamaru trailing, the latter of the trio making a Shadow Clone of his own to inform some people of what was about to happen, however, as soon as the Shadow Clone turned the corner, he bumped into someone, rubbing his nose.

"Ehehe, sorry about th-" He froze up as he saw Kankuro, the man who threatened him from the last Chuunin Exam. Kankuro blinked a few times before chuckling. "Well….if it isn't the same pipsqueak from the last Chuunin Exam. Sorry for my actions back then." Konohamaru blinked at his apology, still a little on edge though:" Y-yeah….no problem….anyway, I gotta go, I have to tell people something." Kankuro blinked and tilted his head:" And what would that be?" Konohamaru grinned much like Naruto did:" Naruto is heading to Training Ground Three to get evaluated by his sensei and he intends to whoop his butt!"

Kankuro went wide eyed in surprise as Konohamaru ran around him and went off to spread the message. 'Naruto is alive? Oh man, Gaara needs to hear about this!' He said with a grin as he jumped off to tell his brother what he had learned.

**-AT THE TRAINING GROUND-**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were standing off to the side of the field as Kakashi stood in the open reading his Icha-Icha book, every so often Kakashi would move only to turn his page or to et out a small giggle. The sky was starting to change to a bit of a gold color as time went by, Tsunade was gritting her teeth in annoyance as they still hadn't gotten here. "Where is that brat, he's never usually this late." Jiraiya pointed to Kakashi and chuckled:" I think he's giving someone their just desserts." At this, Tsunade smirked a bit and felt less irritable but she was there too and so felt like she was being made a fool as well.

Tsunade blinked as Villagers and ninja alike started to make a crowd around the training field, surprising her as they started to crowd around the training ground. Tsunade sighed and stood in front of them and held up her hand for silence:" I don't know how you people found out about this evaluation, but please, if you are to be here there needs to be silence and space for this to-"

"LOOK! THERE'S NARUTO!"

As this was said, all heads turned and looked as Naruto was standing on the log he was tied to, his coat billowing in the wind as he stared down Kakashi, a slight smirk on his face. Kakashi looked up as Tsunade and Jiraiya forced the crowd over to the sidelines, some cheering for Naruto's return. Naruto jumped off the log as Sakura joined the crowd, looking between the two.

"It's been a while since we've stood here...hasn't it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as the crowd died down. Kakashi watched him for a moment and nodded, gaining an eye smile. "That it has Naruto, that it has." Naruto slammed a fist into his hand and stared him down with fire in his eyes.

"I'm warning you now, I'm not going to go easy."

Kakashi looked him over before snapping his Icha Icha book closed and putting it in his vest. "So I see…" Kakashi slowly brought a hand up to his handband. "If you intend to get serious then so do I….I hope you don't mind."

Naruto grinned and popped his knuckles loudly:" Not at all….you're going to need all the help you can get." Kakashi chuckled and lifted the headband as his gaze got serious but his tone was still light and playful;" Never took you for one with an ego, Naruto. Loudmouth and dreamer, yes…..but inflated ego?"

Naruto shrugged and took a stance which Kakashi read before taking his own, and suddenly, everything was quiet as possible, neither moving an inch for that moment, a couple leaves flowing in the wind between them until one was right between them. Kakashi acted first and started to run through some hand signs.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

He cried out as he used some of the water from the lake nearby to turn it into a flowing dragon of water and sent it at Naruto. Naruto crouched and jumped up high into the air, Kakashi followed him with his attack, keeping his eye on Naruto just in case. Naruto was close to being hit due to being stuck in mid air but he quickly spun to the side, dodging the attack, his spinning caused him to careen straight towards Kakashi who noticed this and broke his jutsu to jump to the side just as Naruto crashed into where he was, slamming a foot into the ground which, much like Sakura who would infuse her limbs with chakra, or Lee with the gates open, the ground splintered and spiked under the force of his drop kick.

Kakashi went wide eyed in surprise as Naruto turned to look him in the eye. Kakashi could see crimson around Naruto's eyes and his normally blue iris' were now golden with widened pupils made to look a lot like a frog's in a way.

_'Naruto learned Senjutsu!?'_

Naruto shot towards Kakashi with surprising speed, taking Kakashi off-guard, and swiped a few hits at the jounin whilst he dodged it as best as he could, still getting lightly grazed by something that caused him a little pain.

Kakashi jumped over one of his punches and spun, aiming a kick at Naruto's head only for Naruto to use the momentum of his thrown punch to pull himself down and tuck himself into a dodge roll away from the attack, pushing himself back onto his feet afterword and faced his sensei. Kakashi and Naruto stood stock still and locked eyes once more.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Sakura watched what just happened and blinked, surprised in Naruto's ability though she still felt like he was holding back, whilst she watched, Konohamaru was cheering his friend, rival and teacher on.

"Hey billboard brow."

Sakura looked to her left as Ino walked up next to her after pushing her way through the crowd, looking at Naruto and Kakashi and watching the spectacle of their evaluation. "Hey Ino-pig." Ino shrugged off the friendly banter/insult between them and focused on the two men out on the field. "So Naruto, huh…" Sakura nodded in understanding, crossing her arms. "Yeah, he's gotten ridiculously better than when he was younger, that much is for certain." Ino nodded and then bit her thumbnail in anticipation and contemplation. "I get the feeling there's still a lot more Naruto can be doing right now." Sakura nodded in agreement, showing she thought the same not too long ago, just as she was about to voice that, however, Naruto and Kakashi were at it again.

Naruto shot towards Kakashi took a couple swipes at him only for Kakashi to dodge, not wanting to get hit by Naruto nor the aftermath of the Natural Energy included in his attacks. Kakashi dropped down, ducking under another punch and swept a kick at Naruto's feet which Naruto jumped over whilst spinning and did a roundhouse kick towards Kakashi's head, which Kakashi ducked even lower under.

Kakashi pushed himself onto his hands and used his feet which were in the air to kick at Naruto, once for each foot, Naruto blocked this attack and then went to strike at Kakashi whilst he was on his hands, however, Kakashi pushed off the ground and back flipped back onto his feet away from Naruto.

They stood still for that moment before Kakashi threw a couple Kunai at Naruto to which Naruto countered with his own, not noticing the smoke-bombs tied to the ends of the Kunai which exploded once Naruto's kunai hit Kakashi's, blanketing Naruto's forward area in smoke, instead of waiting, however, for Kakashi to make a move whilst he was vulnerable, Naruto pulled a hand back and started to gather his chakra.

Whilst this went on the crowd couldn't see Naruto or Kakashi anymore due to the smoke cloud, wondering what was going on exactly before hearing a cry of Naruto's favorite move.

"RASENGAN!"

The attack released and scattered the smoke just as Kakashi jumped at Naruto to attack him, Naruto smirked whilst people stared in awe and time seemed to slow down, Kakashi brought his kunai down with his momentum, Naruto spun a hand in a back hand like maneuver and used the metal plate on his glove to deflect the Kunai from him, in that same motion whilst Kakashi went wide eyed as he noticed Naruto gathering chakra again, Naruto thrust him palm forward, another Rasengan having formed.

Kakashi soon went flying backward after the attack went off and he was thrown to the ground a few feet away from Naruto, or at least, it seemed like he did until that Kakashi poofed in a cloud of smoke, It was a Shadow Clone. Kakashi stared from the cover of a tree and it's leaves as Naruto looked at where Kakashi was before taking a stance again and looking around.

"He really has grown…" Kakashi muttered to himself, wondering what to do next until he felt some metal, rather sharp metal mind you, touch his throat.

"Yeah, I have." Said none other than the very same blonde he was watching below, Kakashi looked back at him for a moment before looking back down at the other Naruto who poofed in a cloud of smoke itself, it, like the previous Kakashi, was a Shadow Clone. Kakashi began to wonder when he had time but realized that he had two moments when he could have done it, one more unlikely than the other. The first time being in the smoke cloud, though that was the unlikely one due to the fact that Kakashi's sharingan would have seen the hand sign for the jutsu as well as the chakra drawn for the technique….so then the only other time he could have pulled it off was before he entered the field, hell, he didn't even enter the field, he sent a Shadow Clone in first.

Reconnaissance and Stealth, watching the enemy move before moving himself. 'You've grown more than I expected Naruto…' He thought to himself before moving a hand to his headband and lowering it before giving his eye smile to Naruto. "I give up." Naruto grinned before removing the kunai, both Shinobi jumping down from the tree.

Tsunade who was listening and watching intently smiled and stood up, moving over to them:" Good work on your victory, Naruto." The people there that weren't ninja or weren't that well trained didn't understand how he won but most smiled and cheered him on none the less. Tsunade turned her head to Kakashi and raised an eyebrow, expecting a report.

Kakashi bowed his head and then stood straight, speaking up so she could hear him:" Naruto is fit for active duty, I would place him as being a B to A-Class Ninja….Jounin Level easily, maybe more…I deem him more than ready for the Chuunin Exams." Tsunade nodded and looked at Naruto, holding out her hand with a grin:" Well then I hereby grant you entrance to the Chuunin Exam, Naruto."

Naruto grinned and took her hand in his, shaking her hand:" I can't wait, Baa-chan…..don't get too comfy though." Tsunade raised an eyebrow as Naruto got a serious look on his face with a smirk adorning his features now:" I fully intend to become Hokage soon." Tsunade smirked and gripped his hand hard using her chakra infused strength whilst Naruto was still in Senjutsu mode, both gripping one another's hand with strength, their hands and arms twitching from the strength used. "I look forward to it, Gaki."

After a bit longer of doing this between each other, they finally let go of each other's hands and grinned to one another. Soon the crow started to disperse, saying their hello's and welcome's to Naruto as they passed and even Konohamaru clapped him on the back and congratulated him stating that they would see each other in the Chuunin Exam. Soon enough that left Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino on the training grounds.

Tsunade sighed as she yawned and stretched a bit:" Well, as much fun as this has been I have some work to get back to." Tsunade then ruffled Naruto's hair like a mother would her own son and grinned:" Good luck, brat….don't disappoint me." She said as she turned and walked off towards the Hokage tower, making sure to pull a Kakashi and take the longest route possible, maybe even stop at a nearby bar.

Jiraiya grinned and brought Naruto into a headlock and laughed:" I knew you could do it, kid…..show them what you got at those exams!" Naruto grinned with his teacher and godfather and noded:" You got it, Ero-Sennin!" Jiraiya chuckled heartily and then let him go:" Now if you will all excuse me, I have to follow Tsunade back so that she doesn't get herself in trouble." Naruto rolled his eyes and translated that in his head;

"Now if you all will excuse me, I'm have to follow Tsunade back so I can hit on her and possibly grab a drink with her."

Yep, seemed about right.

Naruto watched them go as Sakura and Ino approached him, Sakura smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her with a smile. "Good work, Naruto. I hope you do well in the Chuunin Exams." Naruto grinned his trademark grin and pointed a thumb at himself:" Ple~ase….I got this in the bag, Sakura!" This made Sakura smile, having Naruto's radiant personality back, it really felt better around Konoha already, with that Sakura nodded and pat him on the shoulder:" Well then, good luck! I'm off to see if Lee is ready for our date tonight." Naruto chuckled, still not used to the idea of Lee and Sakura being an item but knew that Lee would treat Sakura right, making him smile and wave goodbye.

Sakura was about halfway away when she turned and noticed Ino wasn't following. Ino looked at her and smiled:" I'll catch up, I want to chat with the knuckle-head here." Sakura blinked and shrugged, smiling and waving as she continued on her way. Ino watched her go with Naruto before turning to look at Naruto with a smirk:" So…..'Kakashi's Ass-Whooping' went better than expected." Naruto laughed at that, wondering how it is she heard his terminology used when he talked to Konohamaru…..he then remembered there was a crowd….It must have been Konohamaru, he must have drawn the crowd to witness what was going down, he would have to talk to him later about being subtle during the Chuunin Exams. Then again, being subtle wasn't really Konohamaru's strong suit…hell, it wasn't really Naruto's either.

'Woah, focus on one thing at a time, Naruto…..Ino's talking to you.' He said to himself as he focused back on Ino who had an eyebrow raised due to the momentary silence. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head:" Like I said to Sakura…I will, and did, pass my evaluation." Ino nodded in agreement, smiling at him:" With flying colors, no less." Naruto rubbed his nose with a finger as he chuckled, before stretching a bit after the good fight. Ino eyeing his abs and chest that were easily showing through his back top due to the stretch, she soon caught herself staring and focused back on his eyes with a light blush as he stopped and looked back at her with a smile.

"Anyway, I'm pretty hungry…want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. Ino raised an eyebrow and got a coy smile, crossing her arms and leaning forward a bit:" Oooooh~? Is the one and only Uzumaki, Naruto asking me on a date?" Naruto sputtered a bit, blushing lightly in embarrassment:" I-I wouldn't say that exactly…I-I just-" Ino broke out laughing at how cute he was when flustered, her laughing caused Naruto to pout which only gave her more of a reason to laugh , holding her sides as Naruto then smirk and chuckled with her at his own embarrassment and then grinned at her as she sighed:" Yeah, yeah, alright then….where do you want to go?"

If it were possible, Ino swore she saw Naruto's grin double in size.

Naruto lead the way and ushered for her to follow which she did, blinking a bit and keeping step with him. They started to strike up another conversation and Ino just enjoyed it, easing into it just like their walk last night. However, this didn't go unnoticed by a certain pink-haired Kunoichi who was now smirking deviously with ideas running through her head.

Whilst that happened, Naruto chuckled and Ino giggled as Naruto recounted a time when him and Jiraiya played at a Casino, and by him and Jiraiya playing he meant Jiraiya using him and his insane amount of luck to win at EVERYTHING POSSIBLE. Soon enough the Casino's staff asked him and Jiraiya to leave and to give back their earnings, and sure enough being the honorable and sensible man that he was, Jiraiya, Naruto's teacher and godfather he reminded Ino, told him to cheese it. To which Naruto and Jiraiya ran with bags of money in their hands as the staff chased them all over town.

Ino sighed as she stopped giggling and looked at him incredulously:" Do you and your teacher ever NOT get in trouble?" Naruto rolled his eyes at this:" Please…were like a dynamic duo of wrong-doings…anything you say we can't do, we will. Anything we can't actually do, we do anyway!" Ino giggled some more and smiled:" Sounds like you two are quite the pair." Naruto grinned big at this and crossed his arms:" You know it!" He said proudly of his god-father and teacher before losing the happy, grinning face and getting an exasperated one, glaring in a direction as his eye twitched.

Ino blinked and tilted her head:" Naruto?" At this, Naruto merely pointed in a direction to which Ino directed her gaze and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade doing the can-can whilst walking merrily down the street, both with a jug of sake in their hands and a slight flush on their faces. Naruto face-palmed whilst Ino put a hand up to stifle her giggle-fit. "Yeah…well….he would be quite the teacher and god-father if he wasn't such a lecherous drunken old geezer…hell he would even use me at times to try and pick up women when I was younger!"

Ino continued to stifle her giggle-fit before letting it out full force, making Naruto look at her and snicker a bit before joining her in a good laugh as they continued on their way. After a bit of calming down, Ino then sighed and raised an eyebrow at him:" So, keep up any of your antics whilst you were away?" Naruto looked at her with a smirk:" What, like my pranks? Ino….I'm surprised you would insinuate I would ever do anything so heinous." He said intelligently, using mock surprise, shock, and hurt before grinning like a fox:" To answer your question….Every time, all the time."

Ino was still surprised he used such sophisticated vocabulary but shook it off and smirked:" Oh yeah? Like what?" Naruto grinned big:" Now, now Ino….a good trickster never reveals his tricks." Ino tilted her head and crossed her arms:" I thought that was Magician's." Naruto chuckled a bit:" I stick by my previous statement."

As he said this, Ino soon found they were at Ichiraku Ramen. Slightly disappointed by this and expecting some place better, Ino soon shrugged it off figuring it was only fair since he hadn't been back in so long. Ino joined him in sitting at the Ramen Bar and blinked as Naruto acted as if he owned the place by slamming a hand on the bar.

"OI, OLD MAN TEUCHI! Where's some Ramen for your favorite customer!?" Teuchi who had his back turned raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder:" I know that annoying voice anywhere…Naruto, is that you?" Naruto grinned at his long time friend and nodded:" You know it!" Teuchi's smile beamed as he moved over to Naruto and picked him up in a hug over the counter:" NARUTO! It's been too long! Me and Ayame thought you had died!" Naruto smiled and hugged the man back and pat his back:" Heh, well, I needed to disappear for a while so Ero-Sennin cooked up the idea that I was dead to get some people off my back." Teuchi nodded and then held up his hand:" Hold up one moment…..AYAME!...AYAME, GET OUT HERE! There's some one you need to see!" Ayame soon walked out from the back, raising an eyebrow:" What is it, dad?" as she turned her head and saw Naruto her hands flew up to her mouth, covering a gasp:" N-Naruto! You're alive!" Naruto grinned, about to say something endearing but soon felt a fan smack him on the head. "OW!" He yelled out, rubbing his head and looking at Ayame who had tears brimming her eyes:" How could you!? Faking your own death?" Teuchi sighed and pat her back:" Now Ayame, he 'is' a Ninja, he had enemies….he had to lay low with Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto frowned for a bit before standing up and smiled at her:" Ayame, I'm sorry if I scared you and your father…please don't be mad…" Ayame glared at him half-heartedly for a moment before sighing and leaning over the counter, hugging him:" I couldn't be mad at you." She said finally, smiling softly that he was back. Naruto finally let her go and grinned happily:" I'm glad you two are okay, really….I tried other Ramen elsewhere but nothing beats Ichiraku~!" Teuchi beamed with pride and nodded, putting a fist to his chest:" Of course not! We are the best Ramen cooks in the Fire Nation, hell, maybe even the whole world! Our recipes span generations back to the first Ninja War!" Ayame rolled her eyes and smiled before noticing Ino who seemed to feel a bit out of place here.

" So Naruto, who's your friend?" Ayame said, tilting her head, Teuchi soon noticed Ino as well and looked her over before smirking and elbowing Naruto:" WOW! Not even back a couple days and you're already on a date, I'm impressed boy!" Naruto blushed and slammed his hands on the counter:" I-IT IS 'NOT' A DATE!" He exclaimed in embarrassment whilst Ayame giggled and Teuchi grinned, Ayame smirking a bit playfully at the boy she considered a little brother:" I'm not surprised, dad, do you see how Naruto has grown?" Teuchi nodded, chuckling at him and his daughter's banter on behalf of Naruto:" Indeed, he would need a beating stick just to keep the women off of him at this point…I don't blame this girl for wanting to be around him."

Ino was blushing now as well, scratching her cheek, trying to act indifferent to the idea and failing miserably, Naruto growled and rolled up a sleeve:" WHY I OUGHTA-!"

Teuchi and Ayame laughed heartily at this before Ayame smiled and ruffled his head:" Sit down, Naruto….we'll be out with a couple of bowls of Ramen, soon….on the house as a welcome home gift." Naruto blinked at this and sat down, complacent at the idea of free Ichiraku Ramen before speaking up:" A-Anyway….this is Ino Yamanaka….she's a team mate and a friend of mine…a-and nothing more." He added, as Teuchi started to slowly smirk at him whilst he started to cook.

Once they got their ramen, Naruto grinned and put his chopsticks between his hands and bowed his head:" ITADAKIMASU!" He yelled happily before breaking the chopsticks apart and digging in happily. Ino soon said her own "Itadakimasu" and then brought up to her lips, trying a couple noodles and some broth since she never really had Ramen before. After taking her time tasting it, she went wide eyed and looked down at the bowl:" Th-this is good!" She said happily before she dug in as well, though at a lesser rate than Naruto, still trying to be semi-civil and aware of her manners. As she ate her ramen, she thought of the blonde next to her and figured that the idea of this being a date wasn't so bad after all.

Naruto set his bowl down after slurping down the broth and then held it out to Teuchi:" Seconds please!" Ino giggled at that, a drop of sweat appearing on her head at Naruto's appetite for Ramen before going back to hers, enjoying her Ramen just as much.

**-MEANWHILE-**

Whilst Naruto and Ino enjoyed their lunch, three pairs of feet stopped just outside of Ichiraku, facing the standing, the one individual in the middle crossed his arms before sighing lightly and speaking up in a stoic tone.

"Here you are…"

**-END OF CHAPTER 3-**  
**===========================================================================**

"What lies in store for Naruto at the Chuunin Exams? And who is this trio that now stalks Naruto and what do they want from him?

Find out in the next episode of….Dragon Ba-"

*kicks that narrator out of here*

Wrong fandom budy….AND IT'S MY DAMN STORY! 'Ahem'….anyhow…

Thank you all so much for following me so loyally and reading my story! Please Fave, Rate, Review, and Share when possible and as I always say to my YouTube subscriber and non-subscriber base…

Walk Always in the Dusk.

Take it easy, folks!


	4. Meeting the Family

**Hello and Welcome Back, Folks!**

Before I get started I would like to give some shout out's to a couple reviewers;

Shadowmaster0304;  
For his gratifying and rather empowering opinion of my story right off the bat.

RandomWriter21;  
For being interested enough to write a comment about him being interested for more.

AJGuardian;  
Okay….it just….might…possibly…maybily be Gaara…..yeah….

A-01;  
For the English Grammar and Sentence structure tips. Thanks again, and like I said in my reply; I'll keep an eye out for any mess up's this time around.

Now that the shout out's are out of the way, I would also like to address something one of my reviewers stated and make my own response statement since, for some reason, I cannot respond to his comment and would prefer that my readers understand me a bit better anyway…

*WARNING: RANT AHEAD*  
-NOTE: I DO NOT DOWNPLAY ANY NARUXWHOEVER RELATIONSHIPS UNLESS MADE TO DO SO BY SOMEONE ELSE'S IGNORANCE. WHO YOU LIKE IS YOU WHO LIKE, AND WHO I LIKE IS WHO I LIKE AND LIKE THE OFFICIAL RELEASES OF NARUTO, PLEASE RESPECT THAT-

TheJusticeFriend:  
"**Considering NaruHina is a complete shit pairing I say someone who has their own confidence and plenty of it. Hinayana ain't shit without naruto there to watch him suffer and draw inspiration from that. Anyways off that tangent. I say NaruSaku because she is his teammate and duh he has the most personal relationship with her already. You'd have to really stretch and give a bullshit reason to pair him with any of the others."**

Right so first off, I am an AVID NaruHina fan and whilst I can tolerate NaruSaku relationships, I cannot stand the thought of a couple basing their relationship solely on attraction and working with one another alone. I also cannot stand the thought of a romantic partner senselessly beating the person she loves over the slightest things (it's an anime and meant to be there for comedy, but that's besides the point).

I will state that I support almost any and all NaruXWhoever relationships that are sound and seem to work well enough, but anyway.

To sum it up;  
Sakura and Naruto are friends and teammates in my eyes, nothing more. Naruto's love for Sakura is nothing more than a childish crush that he has grown out of (or is attempting to). Another matter that, to me, makes all the difference in a relationship…..when a woman is there to (quietly or not) support you for most of your life growing up and is inspired by you, pushes their boundaries just because of you, and even puts their life on the line for you….I think I would know who my heart should belong to at that point rather than someone who mindlessly followed the cool kids and would make fun of you and push you around at a young age and would continue to do so growing up and never take the time to get to know you UNTIL AFTER you are FORCED to be teammates and have to work together.

And remember readers, as I have stated I relate with Naruto very closely so I have been put in that position of being bullied and pushed around and what not. It's a very baseless romance if you ask me. They are just better off as friends.

**Now to end my little rant on this comment as well;  
"You'd really have to stretch and give a bullshit reason to pair him with the others"**

Ino;  
Was hardly pushed around by her as much as Sakura, both are blondes (and coming from a blonde; we have the most fun in any situation ;3), Ino is less of a banshee compared to Sakura and isn't as violent and is even empathetic due to her family's technique and would be able to relate to and even work with Naruto closely on his inner turmoil of the past.

Tenten:  
Unknown family history, unknown background, is a huge tomboy and could essentially gain a respect for Naruto from Neji and Lee (if she hasn't already) and would be willing to grow close to him (though to be fair, she is in the same boat as Sakura in my eyes, to where I don't see her being much more than a friend to Naruto and someone supportive to him)

I could go on with many of the other females in the fandom (Fem-Haku, Ayame, Anko, Shizune, you name it~) but I digress and feel I have made my point and should get on with the story for the sake of the readers.

*END RANT*  
-NOTE: BELIEVE IN WHO YOU WANT, DON'T BE AN IGNORANT JERK AND BASH ON OTHER PAIRINGS THAT YOU DON'T AGREE WITH. IT MAKES YOU LOOK IGNORANT, FOOLISH, AND IMMATURE. IF YOU 'REALLY' WISH TO BASH ANOTHER COUPLE, FIND A FANDOM OF YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING AND TAKE TO THE FORUMS BUT DON'T DO IT IN MY REVIEWS UNLESS YOU WANT SOME SERIOUS SCHOOLING IN 'The House of Duskwalker'-

Thank You and On With The Story.

-Grim

Naruto smiled as he finished what appeared to be his eighth bowl whilst Ino just finished her fourth, both sighing happily with a satisfied look on their faces that literally mirrored one another, causing Teuchi and Ayame to have a drop of sweat roll down their head, looking at one another to confirm the other saw what they saw before smiling, a snicker soon following before both began laughing, causing a confused face to appear on Naruto and Ino respectively. The two blondes looked at one another and then back at the ramen makers and then back at each other and shrugged, laughing with the ramen makers regardless since it was rather catchy to laugh and be happy.

After the giggle fit ended, Ino reached for her little purse for her money but Naruto put a hand on hers and shook his head when she looked at him, taking out his, rather fat-looking, frog wallet 'Gama-chan' and pulled out the necessary money and paid for their meal as well as paid a healthy tip, causing Teuchi to whisle and smile appreciatively at his favorite customer before Naruto stood up and stretched. Ino, however, was still pleasantly surprised by how much of a gentleman Naruto was being, she expected a bit worse but that just goes to show how much he grew up and matured.

She could also see how much he matured when he stretched like that and she ran her eyes across his abs, chest, and arms that were easily visible by the slim to tight fitting black shirt under his coat, when she noticed Ayame's knowing look and smirk she quickly looked away with a slight blush, trying to hide it from view, Naruto blinked and tilted his head, wondering if she was alright but shrugged it off. " Anyway, thanks for the meal guys! It was fantastic as always!' Teuchi nodded and Ayame waved, the female ramen maker speaking up as Naruto and Ino made to exit the Ramen bar, " Come back soon, Naruto! And don't be shy to bring Ino around some more for another date!" Naruto blanched at this and turned to them, blushing and growling in embarrassment, " It's not a date!" Ayame giggled at his flustered state and waved him off, " Sure, sure, whatever you say."

Naruto snorted and lead Ino past the hanging cloth that covered the sight of the customers from the roving populace who walked through Konoha's streets and soon found himself staring at none other than Gaara of the Desert, Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku, and his two siblings Temari and Kankuro. Gaara's stoic eyes met Naruto's rather surprised gaze as they held that for a bit. "I have finally found you once more, Nar-"

"GAARA!" Gaara was caught off guard at this outburst and felt his eyes widen as Naruto ran over and wrapped an arm around him in a friendly manner, Gaara's arms unfolding and just hanging there, unsure what to do. Naruto grinned at the fellow jinchuuriki and soon pulled him into an armhug, where he slung his arm over Gaara's shoulders and brought him close like someone would a close friend or family member. Gaara didn't what to say or how to respond to this, he was merely surprised.

Kankuro chuckled and spoke up where Gaara didn't, "Oi, Naruto….you can't just get all touchy feely personal with the Kazekage like that." Naruto blinked at this and looked at Gaara, "Eh?" He then looked behind Gaara where, sure enough, sitting on Gaara's gourd was the hat for the Kazekage which caused Naruto to blink a couple times before gripping Gaara's shoulders and looking him right in the face and bewildered, "EEEEEH!?"

Gaara blinked once more before regaining his composure, coughing to clear his voice and speak up, "Y-yes….I became the Kazekage whilst you went off on your trip, Naruto…" Naruto blinked and then felt his head drop, feeling sad that his friend had beaten him to the punch of his ultimate dream but soon sighed and clearing his mind of it as he clapped Gaara on the shoulder with a big, wide grin on his face. "That's great, Gaara! Congratulations! How did the people of Suna respond?" At this, Gaara merely shrugged a bit in indifference, "They showed some resignation at first but after I mentioned my father's name sake they agreed, the people didn't like it at first but now-"

"But now he is loved by the entire populace of Suna." Temari finished for him whilst Naruto regained his grin, having lost it during the beginning of Gaara's story, thinking that the people were so rude for being so ignorant to the fact that Gaara was a person first and was not just the jinchuuriki. But hey, people could be so very blind at times to the will and whims of others. Naruto clapped Gaara on the back again and grinned wide for him, " I'm glad to hear it, Gaara, honestly." He said, though Gaara, unlike his siblings, could tell Naruto was upset that his friend became a Kage before he did.

Ino watched the proceedings and found Naruto interacting with the Kazekage so easily to be foreign, then again, they were both Jinchuuriki and both had a hard life growing up so they were able to relate that much more easily it seemed. After a bit more interaction together Gaara sighed and clapped Naruto gently on the back, "I must go, my friend. Tsunade needs me to help with reviewing the potential candidates for the Chuunin Exam." Naruto nodded at this and let him go, grinning at him happily, "Go for it, Gaara. Show her what it means to be a Kage and a Jinchuuriki." Gaara blinked but smiled shortly there-after and nodded to his friend, turning and going on his way to the Hokage tower.

Naruto watched him and his siblings as they left, Kankuro and Temari having said their own goodbyes to Naruto and waved at him as they went. Naruto watched for a little longer before looking up at the sky, watching the clouds and the vast blue of the atmosphere before turning to Ino with a smile on his face. "So then, Ino, where to next?"

Ino blinked as Naruto spoke up, addressing her and smiling at her with what seemed like the most handsome and gentle smile she had seen him use yet, causing her to blush lightly. "A-ah….um….w-w-well…", she soon realized how she was acting and quickly looked away, fanning her face a bit, forcing a smirk to her face to hide the fact that she was embarrassed, "W-WELL! WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I TH-THINK IT WOULD BE BEST I PROBABLY GOT HOME, CHORES AND ALL, YOU KNOW?" Naruto blinked and nodded, understanding before turning and leading the way, "I'll walk you home then."

Ino blinked for a moment before nodded and following him, and once she caught up she started talking normally with him again, though the thought of that smile still in the back of her head. After a while of walking away from Ichiraku and the run-in with the Sand Siblings, Naruto finally made it to Ino's house with Ino in tow. Naruto soon turned to Ino and put his hands behind his head, "Well, here we are!" He stated with a light grin at a job well done.

"E-erm…yeah." Ino stated, rubbing her arm a little awkwardly, not sure what to say to Naruto at this point and after a bit, Naruto took notice, raising an eyebrow and losing the grin for a simple smile, wondering what was up. Ino was about to speak up when the door to Ino's house flew open and, within what seemed like an instant there was a blur of green, blue, and yellow. She also noticed Naruto quickly pull out a Kunai and soon found herself staring at her Father who was locked Kunai to Kunai with Naruto, the latter of the two looking confused and shocked.

"Ino, would you mind explaining what it is you are doing with a boy so late at night?" Ino blinked and got flustered, putting her face in her palm for added effect. "Da~d!" She whined, soon looking up and putting her hands on her hips, "He's just walking me home…and besides, it's not that late, the sun barely set an hour ago, that makes it around eight o'clock…." Inoichi shifted his gaze to his daughter and then to the boy before him, looking him over. "You were walking my daughter home?" Naruto gulped and nodded in confirmation, showing that there was nothing else going on. Inoichi watched him like a hawk for a moment before pulling his Kunai back and spinning it in his hand before putting It away. "Very well then, thank you." Naruto sighed in relief before putting his own Kunai away, smiling at the man, "No worries about it, old man, it was my pleasure!" Inoichi's eye twitched a bit at the name he was given but brushed it off, smiling a little to see someone had enough manners to walk his daughter home, and had a rather nice sense of morals.

"You look familiar though, have we met?" He asked, intrigued as he tilted his head. Naruto laughed a bit, a drop of sweat running down his head. "My name is Uzumaki, Naruto…..ehehe….." Inoichi looked surprised for a moment, looking him over, "But that's impossible, you were pronounced dead by Lord Jira…..oooooooh~" A look of understanding crossed Inoichi's face, understanding Naruto's predicament precisely, "You were hiding yours and your master's steps….Gotcha." He said, smiling as he stood up straight and crossed his arms. Naruto blinked in surprise that Inoichi was able to catch on so fast but shrugged, figuring it was his years of service to the village.

Naruto scratched the back of his head after a bit and cleared his throat, "Well sir, you have your daughter, so I'm going to be on my way, it was a pleasure to….erm…meet you?" He stated, seeing as he was kind of attacked after all but just shrugged it off and grinned at the man a little. The man stared and scratched his check for a moment before sighing. "Look, my wife is making dinner right now….how about as an apology for attacking you out of the blue, you join us for Dinner?" He asked, crossing his arms thinking it was the only fair and hospitable thing to do.

Ino blinked and looked at her father, confused, then looked at Naruto. Surely he wouldn't accept? Naruto blinked for a moment and honestly thought about it before grinning and putting his hands behind his head. "Alright, sounds like a deal!" Inoichi grinned back and clapped the boy on the back, "Good! My wife's cooking never disappoints, come!" He ushered, pulling Naruto along into the house. Ino just stood there, dumbstruck, and then felt her face fall into her palms as she groaned about annoying and embarrassing parents, walking inside after them to get cleaned up for dinner.

**-ELSEWHERE-**

In a remote area just outside the Fire Country, Sasuke was sitting under a waterfall, gathering himself and meditating, training his reserves by sitting on the water's surface, as well as building his concentration by pushing against the force of the Waterfall and ignoring it, blocking it out to focus on gathering his chakra and molding it in multiple areas. Soon his training was interrupted by his senses picking up something slithering through the water towards him. He opened his eyes to reveal an Anaconda from his Snake Summoning Contract, Kusamura. The Anaconda pulled its body up a bit to be level with the Uchiha and then proceeded to bow it's head in honor and greeting to it's summoner

"What is it, Kusamura?"

"Sasuke-sama, as you recall, I was on watch duty over Konohagakure as per your orders should your brother arrive again."

"And did you see him?"

"No, Sasuke-sama, I-"

Sasuke proceeded to grip the snake by it's throat and pull it close, glaring into it's eyes with his Sharingan which had a crimson glow under the moon's light. "Then tell me why I shouldn't just kill you here and now for breaking off from your post."

"Gck!...S-Sasuke-sama….I b-broke off f-from my post to i-inform you that….ngh!...the one known as Naruto Uzumaki lives…!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in surprise at this information, as such he processed it slowly yet thoroughly before speaking again, "and you are certain of this?"

"Absolutely, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke soon let the snake go, letting it regain it's breath before standing up straight from under the waterfall, he then gripped the hilt of his sword and molded his chakra into it, focusing his lightning affinity to the blade before slicing upward directly above himself. His blade show a bolt of Lightning into the sky, slicing through the water for that moment, allowing Sasuke to move freely from under the Waterfall's powerful torrent before it came crashing back to the river below. After sheathing his shirasaya once more, Sasuke proceeded to don his armor and regular clothing, adjusting it to be a comfortable fit before looking at Kusamura and uttering two words.

"Show Me."

And with that, Sasuke and Kusamura were off on their way to Konoha. Sasuke had changed a lot since he found out about Naruto's death, in fact, he took it rather hard and from there it opened him up a bit more, he started to do things in Naruto's memory and for Naruto's sake that he didn't do before, seeing as Naruto was his one, true friend and though he thought he would be stronger without ties, he finally felt the weight of the loss of his friends bear down upon him.

If Naruto was alive, truly alive, then perhaps things could change after all…

**-Back in Konoha-**

There was laughter in the Yamanaka house that evening as Naruto was recounting some more of his zany adventures with his Teacher, Jiraiya.

"…So then I look at this hot springs owner and he, literally, pulls out a giant sign that says 'Permanently Barred for Perverse Action' and on it is a giant picture of the Pervy Sage, himself! And I swear this had to be like the sixth Hot Springs we ran into on our journey!" At that, the Yamanaka roared with laughter once more, Ino and her mother giggling whilst, Inoichi was just having a fit with this bit of information. Naruto chuckled and picked at some of his food, taking a couple bites before smiling happily at the taste, looking at Ino's mother, Noriko, and speaking up after clearing his mouth of food. "Wow, Mrs. Yamanaka, this food is great!" Noriko lifted a hand and smiled happily at the praise, waving off the compliment however. "Oh, it's nothing special, just a simple dish I make now and again." Naruto grinned big, his happiness was almost magnetic and was as bright as the sun itself.

"Well, I think it's great! I haven't ever really had a true home cooked meal before, so this is awesome!" At that information, Ino and Noriko stared at him in surprise whilst Inoichi just understand and kept silent. Ino blinked and tilted her head, "Wait, Naruto….what do you mean you never had a home-cooked meal before, didn't you ever make one for yourself now and again to keep yourself fed?" Naruto waved his hand dismissively and responded, "Naw, I would always just eat some Ramen is all. Be it at Ichiraku's or home."

Noriko frowned at this revelation before standing up from her spot and serving Naruto a little more, smiling at him, "well then, it is my pleasure that my food is the first you've ever had. And since you need to start eating right anyway, you can start eating here if you ever feel hungry." Naruto blinked in surprise, staring at her wide eyed before scratching the back of his head, "W-Wow…thanks…I mean, I don't want to impose or anything." Noriko waved her hand dismissively at that, "Nonsense, I insist."

Inoichi thought about it, ultimately lumping in the thought that this would get Naruto closer to his daughter, he then looked at his wife and spoke up. "Now hold on, dear, let's think a-" He instantly went silent at the dark look she had on her face, her eyes glowing rather dangerously. "I said, I insist….don't you, 'dear'?"

Inoichi gulped audibly and then looked at Naruto with a fearful smile, laughing out of fear as well. "Ahahaha! W-Why Naruto-kun, we w-would have n-n-no issue with th-that at all…b-by all means, o-our home is y-your home." Naruto blinked and then gulped a bit himself before another soft smile graced his features to which Ino felt her face heat up from just by seeing it. "Thank you….I mean it, that means a lot to me." Inoichi looked at his daughter, still fearful of his life. "I-Ino, princess, don't you agree?"

Ino was silent, just watching Naruto with that blush on her face as Naruto kept his soft smile up even whilst eating. Inoichi blinked a bit and then waved a hand in front of Ino's face, "Ino?" He asked, soon leaning his head in front of her. Upon seeing her blushing face and slightly dumbstruck eyes and look, he recoiled back in shock, causing his wife and Naruto to look at him in confusion, even Ino blinked out of her stupor and looked at him.

"Um….Dad?"

"Honey?"

"Mr. Yama-" Naruto was cut off by a Kunai being thrown from Inoichi that Naruto pushed back into his chair from, the Kunai landing an inch from his family jewels, making him shiver in fear before going slack in his chair, his eyes twitching along with his body now and again, his ghost having left him.

"I KNEW IT! Inoichi cried, about to leap at Naruto only for Ino to grab him and stop him. "DADDY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Inoichi growled as he pulled against his daughter's hold to attack Naruto. "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FISHY! YOU LIKE THIS BOY AND AS YOUR FATHER I MUST INSTILL IN HIM PAIN AND FEAR!" Ino blushed at this, "WH-WHAT!? I-I DON'T LIKE H-H-HIM LIKE TH-THAT!" She stuttered. Inocihi felt himself only get fired up more, "NOW YOU'RE STUTTERING! THE ULTIMATE FATHERLY PROOF!" Ino felt her face go crimson from embarrassment, "DADDY, YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME!" Inoichi was about to continue on until he heard a tea-cup slam against the table, looking over at his wife with Ino.

"Sit. Down. Dear." Came the sickeningly sweet voice of his wife. "B-But Noriko...honey…"

"I said; Sit. Down." She reiterated, looking at him with a look that made him go pale and sit back down obediently, Ino doing the same, gulping a bit before her mother got up and moved to Naruto, removing the Kunai from the chair and putting it away. "Naruto is our guest, Inoichi, and our daughter's friend. So far as I have seen there has been no indication of any relationship between them….what's more, if there even was, our daughter IS coming of that age and you need to accept that."

Inoichi wanted to retort but under his wife's powerful gaze, he merely yelped out a 'Yes, Dear' in response as well as in fear for his life should he say anything else. Ino, however, dropped her face into her hands and groaned, her parents having embarrassed her big time. Naruto soon came back to normal and looked around, noticing the evil look on Noriko's face, the embarrassed one on Ino's, and the fearful one on Inoichi, taking a moment to take this all in before tilting his head and inquiring to them all.

"So what did I miss?"

And at that, Ino just looked up for a moment at Naruto who merely smiled at her only for her to just drop her head to the table with a *THUD!*

**==========================================================================  
-END CHAPTER-**

Author's Note:

Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this chapter, I meant to get it out earlier by e-mailing it from my job to my house so I could continue working on it but I forgot and spent my vacation days with family and friends (As it should be, one would think)

Anyway, thank you all so much again for your continued support and as always…

Walk Always in the Dusk!


	5. Silent Reunions and Looming Evil

**Author's Note:**

Holy Crap, 96 Followers and I only have four chapters up. You guys are amazing! This has to be my most popular story, and I barely even began with it. Thank you all so much for your continued support, it is because of people like you that I do this and my YouTube!

Anyway, on with the Honorable Mentions of this chapter:

madeyemoody95:  
Thank you for the support!

darkhuntressxir:  
You haven't seen anything yet XD

ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36:  
Like I said in a PM, already on it….and technically with this chapter, I have fulfilled your request….GO ME! Besides that you have a LONG username _

There we have it, now enjoy the story folks!

Ino sighed as she stood out on her porch with Naruto who was sitting off to the side, scratching his cheek in though, thinking to himself whilst Ino was doing the same before Ino spoke up and grabbed his attention. "As hectic as this all was, it was still rather fun, Naruto. My family hasn't really been that hyper in a while." She stated honestly, smiling at him. Naruto blinked and smiled as he spoke up in response, "Great! I'm glad I was able to get you to have a good time and the same goes for your family."

Ino chuckled a bit as she leaned on the railing, looking at the stars, "You know, I think my Dad is really taking a liking to you." Naruto froze up and pursed his lips as the scene where Inoichi threw a kunai between his legs, nearly piercing his family jewels, replayed in his head. Sweat started to roll down Naruto's head as he thought about it, looking at Ino and smiling with slight fear.

"I think your definition of 'like' is quite different from my definition of 'like', Ino."

Ino giggled at this and shrugged, "mmn, maybe." She retorted, still leaning over the railing and staring at the stars. Naruto blinked as he took the moment to look her over in earnest, every curve, every bend, the way her hips were along with her legs and even her bre-

"Like what you see?" Naruto blinked to reality as Ino said this, smirking as she looked at him and took notice of him looking her over as he was. Upon Ino catching him checking her out, he felt his face go red as he got a slight pout and looked away, "I-I wasn't looking at anything." Ino giggled at that, feeling a blush of her own come to her cheeks at the thought of Naruto checking her out, "Yeah, sure you weren't. You know you want me." Naruto smirked at that, banter being a strong suit of his. "Please, I'm the one with the fox in me, if any one of us is wanted it would be the foxiest of us, and I think I got that in spades." Ino shrugged once more and kept her innocent smile, "You may be right." She stated simply, making Naruto look at her in surprise and return his blush to his cheeks. She then smirked and turns to him a bit with a hand on her hip, showing off her curves quite well as she decided to flirt/tease him a little.

"But that makes me no less a vixen, neh?"

Naruto felt his face turn as crimson as his coat, his eyes wide, he now was struggling to find his words only for Ino to grip her stomach and lose her playful demeanor for a giggly laughing one, causing Naruto to come out of his stupor and try to recover from the obvious win she just pulled on him. "I-I….W-Well….you…"

Smooth Naruto, Real Smooth.

**"I Like This One, Naruto."**

Naruto growled at the interruption of a deep voice in his head and looked up at nothing and crossed his arms indignantly, "Oh shut up, Kurama, you say that about any woman that can make me embarrassed."

**"It's Not My Fault It's So Hilarious To See You So Stupefied When Usually You Are So Hyperactive And Confident."**

"Kurama?" Ino inquired, raising an eyebrow, causing Naruto to blink and look at her as if she just arrived, confused by her original inquiry. Seeing this, Ino decided to ask again to solidify what she just said. "Who's Kurama?"

**"And Let The Explaining Commence."**

Naruto snorted at Kurama's comment and put his head in his hand, "It's the stupid fox's name." Ino blinked, still confused, "Stupid Fox?" She echoed before remembering that he was a Jinchuriki. "You mean the Kyuubi?" She said in slight fear, wondering if the Kyuubi had some influence over Naruto only to be surprised as Naruto glared a little at her. "His name isn't Kyuubi, it's Kurama, and he's not a thing, he's a 'he'."

Ino was surprised by the rather abrasive nature Naruto just showed to her but then realized why and decided to voice her thoughts, "Y-You made friends with the Kyu-with Kurama?" She said, quickly correcting herself at the end. Naruto smirked and stretched, crossing his legs acting like it was some mighty feat. "Yup!"

Ino smiled, glad Naruto had made another friend but was worried about what the Kyuubi would do with Naruto, having learned of its deceptive nature though text books, history, and myths. She also realized that because of Kurama's nature that Naruto must've gotten his prankster attitude from him. Ino then wheeled back a bit, remember Naruto telling Kurama to 'shut up' and then smirked a bit, leaning her head on the back of her hand, propping her elbow on the railing.

"So, what did he say to make you tell him to shut up?" She asked in a slightly teasing and playful tone. Naruto felt himself shiver a bit at the sound of that voice, "A-ah…n-nothing…he was just….I dunno…" Ino struck a similar playful and seductive pose as earlier, causing Naruto's face to heat up more. "Would it have to do anything with the fact being that I called myself a 'vixen'?"

**"I 'Really' Like Her."**

Naruto was about to respond when his ninja senses went haywire as he sensed malicious intent and looked for the source only to look back at Ino's door and see it cracked open with one eye from Inoichi staring at him with 'Death' written all over his aura and gaze, making Naruto shiver in fear and gulp. He was about to start explaining himself until Noriko's face was seen above Inoichi's who a smile and soon a slight…..thumbs-up sign to Naruto? This made Naruto blink in serious confusion only to feel a drop of sweat roll down his head as Noriko dragged Inoichi, who was now cowardly whimpering, away from the door.

"Naruto, what's up?" Ino asked, gathering his attention and moving to the door, opening it and looking around, not seeing anything. "Huh, when did we leave this open? I thought we closed it." She said before shrugging and closing the door and looking at Naruto with a sincere smile, putting her hands behind her back. "You know, I really did have a good time this evening. We should go on another date some time."

Naruto stared in slight shock and surprise as she called their get-together a 'date', soon Ino opened and blinked her eyes a couple times, replaying what she said and feeling her cheeks get a little hot. She then quickly held up her hands in an animated manner and quickly tried to save herself from the embarrassment of what she just said.

"D-D-DID I SAY D-DATE!? AHAHAHA, S-SILLY ME, I MEANT OUTING! THAT'S RIGHT, ANOTHER OUTING! AHAHAHAHAHA"

Smooth Ino, Real Smooth.

Naruto stared at her for a bit before standing and giving her one of those soft and rather handsome smiles. "I would love to on another date some time, Ino." At this, Ino was the one with a crimson face, gulping audibly for a moment before once again, in an animated manner, she stated to fan her face with her hands. "W-Well, that's great! Y-Yeah! Erm….OH HEY! W-WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME, I THINK I SHOULD BE GETTING READY F-FOR BED! CIAO, NARUTO!" She said quickly as she ran inside, slamming the door behind her.

Naruto watched her do this all before getting a slight amused and happy look on his face, soon it turned into a smirk, and then went on to become a full blown grin as he put his hands behind his head and made his way off her porch toward his apartment, beaming with the knowledge that there was someone in the village who found him attractive enough to consider hanging out with him to be a date. And it was with a looker like Ino, no less! If he didn't feel happy or lucky before, he sure did now.

"I think this is going to be a great Chunin Exam, Kurama. I really do."

**"You Know If You Intend To Pursue The Yamanaka Girl, I Expect Kits."**

Naruto blanched at this and fell over onto his face at Kurama's words which seemed to Naruto to have just come out of left field, bowling him over. Kurama snickered and then laughed in his head, making Naruto realize that Kurama did this just to get a reaction like that out of him, making him growl in annoyance. "SHUT _UP_, YOU DAMN MANGY FURBALL!"

**-With Ino-**

After having closed the door behind herself, Ino was leaning her back against it, one hand on her chest, her face still sporting a dark hued blush.

*BADUH, BADUH, BADUH, BADUH!*

Her heart was still racing at a surprising speed, making her gulp a bit as she tried to calm herself down. No man, not one, has ever had this effect on her when they would have some simple chat or even a bit of back and forth. Then again, no man ever really kept up with her banter, either they would feed her some stupid sappy crap you get out of a cheap romance novel or they would think it too troublesome to really participate in it at all. But with Naruto, it was natural and even adorable the type of reaction she could get out of him. He didn't have to think about it, he just fell in with it and did it with her.

She felt a smile come to her face as she thought about it, or rather, about 'him' more and more, just as she was coming upon her own revelations. Her father was standing before her, looking shocked and ready to burst out of the house with bloody murder or fall to his knees and cry. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!"

Ino blushed deeply and went wide eyed before gritting her teeth and punching him, "SHUT _UP, _DADDY, YOU ARE SO EMBARRASSING!"

**-Back With Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he walked through Konoha towards his house, some people greeting him now and again, causing him to wave to them and greet them as he passed by. Whilst he did this, a figure was watching him, Naruto being oblivious to the watcher as they followed, too enamored in his own thoughts and the greetings of the people around him, surprised by the kindness of the people of Konoha.

_'So you really are alive, Naruto.'_

It was none other than Sasuke who was looking down on Naruto from the rooftops, walking with his arms in his sleeves as he followed Naruto above on the rooftops. _'You definitely don't look like you did back so many years ago, you have grown.' _At this thought, Sasuke blinked and stroked his own chin which had a little scruff to it that he had trimmed a day or two earlier and it was somewhat returning. _'I wonder how I look now, I haven't really had time to look into a mirror.'_ After a bit, Sasuke stopped and watched as Naruto jumped up onto the roof of his apartment place, soon kneeling down to sit down and then put himself onto his back and put his hands behind his head, watching the stars.

Sasuke blinked, his more tactical mind now wondering why the hell Naruto would lower his guard so easily like this? It was the ninja world they lived in after all, any number of Shinobi or Kunoichi could just attack him as he were. But Sasuke's rational mind answered his logical self and Sasuke echoed the thought throughout his head.

_'Because he feels at home.'_

Sasuke stared for a bit longer, soon letting his thoughts linger to his own home. He then stood up and turned, stopping as he was about to head off towards the Uchiha compound. He looked back at Naruto for a moment as a light breeze passed before disappearing in a swirl of leaves with the wind.

As Sasuke left, Naruto smiled softly and leaned his head back to look at where Sasuke was, watching the spot and following where Sasuke had head off to. "I'll bring you back with me soon enough, Sasuke. Of that you can be certain." He said to himself before stretching his arms outward and then jumping up onto his feet, blinking as he heard some creeks and snaps in the roof below him before falling through into his own apartment, crying out in surprise. Once he had landed on his butt in his own living room and took a moment to wince in pain, he then looked around at the slight dust that accumulated along with the debri from the now open hole in the roof and proceeded to groan in annoyance.

"Great, another thing I'm gonna have to fix. I wouldn't have had this issue if that stupid teme hadn't forced me to act like I didn't see him and made me go to the roof." He grumbled to himself for a moment before smiling a bit. He couldn't wait to get Sasuke back home to have moments like this with him again.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke landed on a roof near the Uchiha Compound, his eyes closed as he took a moment to take a breath in, readying himself as he then opened his eyes to peer upon the compound. It was dark, a virtual ghost town as there was no human life there anymore. Sasuke pursed his lips a bit as flashes of screams and blood shed flashed through his head, forcing him to bring a hand up and grip his head a bit.

"stop…" He pleaded his own broken mind pitifully as the flashes of his mind continued, getting a bit more intense at his pleading. "Please Stop…" He urged a bit more forcefully, gripping his head with both hands now, moving his hands to his ears to block out the screams of his family. "ENOUGH." He stated with force behind his tone as it was getting to unbearable levels, soon cutting out completely.

Sasuke took a moment to gather himself, panting a bit from the flashes of memories of his family before opening his eyes, peering upon a lone power pole, glaring at that spot, a flash of his brother sitting on that very pole with hellishly glowing crimson Sharingan eyes passed through his mind, flashing his brother's dark stare in close up now and again around the his brother's shrouded figure.

He shook that thought off and closed his eyes before standing up slowly, his Uchiha-unique Ashigaru armor slightly shifting as he moved once more before he put a hand on the pommel of his Shirasaya, the other hanging loosely at his side.

"Mother….Father….Everyone…..Please let your weary spirits rest in peace with the knowledge that I will avenge you...And as for you, _Itachi_-" He prayed and then spat out his brother's name like it was venom on his lips, curling his free hand into a tight fist. Sasuke then proceeded to open his eyes which, much like his brother's during that horrific night, give off their own hellish hue from the light of the moon in a more ferocious way than ever.

"-I 'will' find you, and I 'will' avenge our…no…'my' family." He stated, disowning his brother from the fact that they shared the same family. He then unsheathed his sword and with fury in his eyes he proceeded to slice it downward till it hovered just above the tile of the roof it was on. He then proceeded to spin it and then touch the tip the open slot of his sheath before sliding his sword back in till it stopped with a click.

"Of that, you can be certain."

And with that, Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of leaves once more. The night becoming silent once again for the moment until, after a couple seconds the power pole, which had been disabled since the night of the Uchiha Massacre, started to slide off of itself, having a long semi-vertical cut through the old wood that caused the upper half to come sliding down the slope of the lower half before reaching its end and falling to the earth with a loud crash and thud, causing some people, and even a few Shinobi to come and investigate around the area but not within the Uchiha Compound itself, thinking that due to its non-occupancy that it would be a waste of time and resources to search in there.

**-Elsewhere…-**

In a cave deep in the middle of the borders of all the countries stood a statue with its hands facing out and it's fingers in a separated claw like fashion facing upward. After a moment of silence, a figure slowly descended upon one of the finger's tips, soon lifting his head and speaking up with an empowering voice.

"Begin."

After he spoke up, hologram-like versions of other individuals started to appear on the other finger's tips until there was a full head count of ten members, one to each finger. They all looked very similar, sporting black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds.

They were none other than Akatsuki.

Soon enough, after everyone materialized in a holographic state, one of them spoke up with slight annoyance in their tone. "So, why have we gathered here, hmn?" Stated the gravel-like tone of one rather large, hunched over individual. "Sasori-sempai, I thought you would have known by now." Stated another individual next to him on another finger, the former, now known as Sasori, turned his head to the speaker after him and grumbled, speaking up in response. "Do you even know, Deidara?" The one known as Deidara scoffed as an answer only for another to speak up a bit loudly. "Regardless of why we are here, this is cutting into some serious money we could be making off a bounty I'm following right now…." At this, another member groaned in annoyance. "BAKA! Why must we always do these stupid money-grubbing missions, Kakuzu! I would much rather be sampling the sweet feeling and sounds of the demise of the ones we could be assassinating!" The former speaker now known as Kakuzu sighed and closed his eyes as he spoke up from behind his mask. "because, Hidan, it's that money that keeps our equipment up to snuff, our headquarters and the residing village powered, and everything else we really need covered….hell it's what's kept your scythe cleaned and sharpened in such pristine condition." The latter speaker, now being known as Hidan scoffed at this. "I would much rather have it be coated in the blood of some unfortunate souls who squirmed under the power and might of Jashin."

"Kehehe….this bunch is quite lively today, eh Itachi?" Stated a tall individual with a sword on it's back wrapped in gauss, whilst the one known as Itachi with the obvious Sharingan eyes just stared forward, no stating a word to his partner Kisame who chuckled more. "Playing the silent game again? That's no fun."

"Enough."

The powerful voice of their leader stated, silencing all of them, some giving looks of indignation, others giving stoic, uncaring looks, and a few very actually regarding him with respect. "The reason you have all been brought together once more is that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has been seen as active. Zetsu has confirmed this." He stated, holding out a hand towards an individual with a fly-trap like design around his head. "Now that we know he is truly alive, we are to move ahead with our original goal and plans…we attack the Jinchuriki and take their trapped tailed beasts." He stated, looking towards the large statue.

"You have your targets, as such, you are dismissed."

At that, the holographic individuals all started to disperse one by one until there were none left and at that, the leader turned and floated down to the ground before walking slowly away from statue, plans forming in his head.

**-In a Cave outside of Tea Country-**

Itachi and Kisame were sitting side by side with hand signs that allowed them to broadcast themselves from a distance, soon opening their eyes and relaxing their hands of the hand sign, standing up once more. Kisame soon began to stretch a bit and groan. "Nnh….I'm never going to get used to that. I just can't sit still like that for so long." Itachi didn't respond and merely walked to the mouth of the cave, looking out over the field. "So, Itachi, since we are the closest to Konoha should we visit that brat again?" Itachi still stayed silent for a moment, his mind drifting to his younger Uchiha counterpart for a bit before closing his eyes for a moment and then reopening them. "Let's Go.", He muttered, leading the way and disappearing in a slight shift of the wind. Kisame sighed only to smirk more, "Sure thing, Itachi…" He stated before disappearing with his partner, hot on his heels.

A cold wind would blow through that area shortly after…

================================================================================  
**-END CHAPTER-**

Author's Note:

Hello ladies and gents!  
So you are probably wondering why I made another chapter so fast….well…after the last chapter I had a pretty good idea what to do next and so it made it easy to write it out so fast (though your support has also been just as much of a motivator!)

Please continue to support my work and I will continue to pump it out as fast as I can. Next Chapter and a couple chapters onward will be focusing on the Chunin Exams!

Walk Always in the Dusk.

-Grim


	6. IMPORTANT PSU AND NEW YEARS PAGE

**Important Author's Note To Fans and Potential Reviewers:**

Good (Insert your timeframe relevancy here; Morning, Afternoon, Evening, Night), Ladies and Gentlemen.

My name is Duskwalker Grim.  
YouTuber, Author, Roleplayer, Gamer, and Prankster.

I am putting this up to bring attention to something as well as put a personal notice to my fans, followers, readers, and reviewers. This isn't to bash any one party this is more to bring light to something as well as educate everyone on some etiquette I'd like to see from my reviews. (Excluding comments like Darkhuntressxir's where you are merely stating an observation of the character's quirks or otherwise, I find those comments to be quite adorable)

Now then, I am going to now being up two reviews, both of which are by the same person and then I am going to explain why and what I expect as a writer from my reviewers (again, excluding commentary like Darkhuntressxir's)

These reviews came from a user called 'DarkStorm28' and this is what he/she (I'm assuming by the callous nature, brash sentence-structure, and username type that it's a 'He') had to say;

=======================================================================  
Chapter 1 Review Quoted:  
**"this story is so freaking cliched and unoriginal that its not even funny"**

And

Chapter 2 Review Quoted:  
"this was painful to read I didn't make it past the second paragraph.

oh well, on to another recycled story on fanfic"

Now I am not going to take up space on this educational note to everyone else to respond to him, I leave that drama for the PM's.

What I will address, however, is the reviews themselves for educational purposes.

Review #1:  
No relevant or helpful form of critique, stating that the story is clichéd whilst not explaining how it's clichéd, where it's clichéd, or even what exactly is clichéd about it leaving me as a writer with nothing to evolve from. By the end it is obviously a blatant bashing of the story in poor taste and in a rather immature fashion.

Review #2:  
**This time, not only is the reviewer bashing my story, but multiple stories on the site as a whole. (This leads me to believe the individual may be suffering from a possible elitist complex in which they believe their story ideas and characterizations are much more original and preferable). However, it is worth noting that he stated he couldn't read past the second chapter however he, again, doesn't explain why or how come leaving me as a writer with nothing to learn from or better myself with and then proceeds to once again mock the other stories of other writers on this website.**

-=-

In Short,  
I have nothing to work off of from this. This is a ridiculous form of flaming that helps no one what so ever in their writing abilities nor does it help with the story and it's direction. It is baseless, senseless, and over all makes the reviewer look like they are throwing a childish tantrum for attention. (Again, I am not bashing any one party nor the reviewer, I am making an educated observation of what it is they gave me)

-=-

In Closing,  
If you wish to review my story or any story for that matter, don't be a flaming jerk with immature elitist comments as to whether you know what's clichéd or not (and if you do, then perhaps it's time to get off the website for a while and get outside)

Please my fellow writers, lovely followers and fans, and future subscribers...

If you intend to give me a critique on my work, please do it in a mature fashion with actual advice and a polite opinion on where 'you' believe the story should go. This story is human in nature due to it being written by a human, and like a human it can evolve based on the advice and whimsy of others. If you believe something is clichéd, let me know about it and tell me what to watch out for it so I can avoid it. If you believe my grammar and sentence structure needs work, please give me some educational advice and help me to evolve as a writer. (Shout-out to user A-01 for the grammar advice!) If you believe certain story elements are wrong or need to be corrected, please let me know and I will amend that as soon as I am able.

That is all I wished to update you guys and gals on.

Thank you all for your continued support of my story and the direction it is going and as always folks…

Walk Always in the Dusk.

-Grim

P.S.

Happy New Year from everyone in Naruto: The Rising Chaos!

For those of you who are 21 and over like myself, please find your designated driver for the evening. For those of you who are under 21, look up Harry Potter's Butter Beer and go about making it, it is sensational.

But most of all, to everyone, have a bad ass New Year's Eve and New Year's Morning and have a drink of anything on me!


	7. Preparations

**HAPPY 2015 EVERYONE! I'm so glad we-!**

Eh?...What?...and you're sure?...Okay then.

I have just been informed by the voice of reason in my head (which I was certain I locked that away somewhere long ago) that it is 2014…not 2015…hrmmm.

REGARDLESS…HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I am so glad to be alive, happy, and well! My New Year's Resolutions are to lose much more weight, to keep on with my Youtube and Story Writing, and over all just be more active. Being inactive has caused too many anxiety issues, so I am resolving to move around more (and since I got a bike for Christmas, I will do just that!)

Wish me luck!

Besides that I would also like to thank all of you for your continued support and kidness. I wouldn't be writing this if not for your amazing people.

Honorable Mentions:

Orange Lamb,  
AJGuardian,  
and finally,  
Legionary Prime.

Thank you all so much one and all!

And now, on with the story!

The next couple of days for Naruto consisted of training, no one really seeing him around unless he was going to his house or Ichiraku. So once it got down to it with the Chuunin Exams being in two days, Ino and the others thought it would be a fun idea to get together and hang out, Naruto included.

"Look, I'm just saying that you two could go together," stated the insistent voice of Sakura, putting her hands on her hips as a sign of annoyance.

"So that mean's I have to ask!?" Screamed the loud voice that was Ino, glaring at her best friend. "Sakura, it's a karaoke bar! That would be like asking him on a…a…"

"Date?" Sakura finished for her friend, smirking a bit, "So what? You've been on plenty of dates before with other guys, what's so different about Naruto?" At this, Ino blushed a bit harder than she already was, gritting her teeth behind her pursed lips, trying to think of a comeback or a reason to get forehead to just shut her annoying big mouth.

However, whenever she opened her mouth, she stuttered and came up with incoherent blabber so she just opted with the best response her intellectual and powerful mind could come up with. Something so tact and witful it would surely make Sakura be humbled by such a graceful and…

"Shut up."

Well...that wasn't what I had in mind, but hey.

Sakura laughed a bit despite herself and pointed out towards the training fields. "He's over by our team's usual training field. Hurry up and go ask him!" Sakura stated with a playful gleam in her eye, jumping off before Ino could get another word in edge wise. Ino hung her head and sighed in exasperation, staying like that for a moment before her anger bubbled over and she stood up straight, pulled back her head and took in a deep breath.

"TELL ME AGAIN HOW WE ARE EVEN FRIENDS, PINKY!" She cried out after her 'friend' at the top of her lungs, standing there for a moment before putting her head in her hands. _Get a grip girl, it's just Naruto. I'm just asking him to go with me to the Karaoke Bar with the others, it's not like it's anything new. You've done this plenty of times. GAH! Why is this suddenly so embarrassing and hard!_ She screamed in her own thoughts, gripping her head of hair.

After a bit, Ino finally got up the courage to go out to find Naruto and ask, cleaning herself up a bit and avoiding her protective father as she went about trying to find Naruto at the training grounds, and after finally reaching her destination, she was stricken with surprise and fear. The grounds looked like a literal warzone! Small holes and craters here and there, parts of trees blown apart or even just having fallen over, area's where the ground was obviously broken up or even uprooted, hell there were even scorch marks from explosions!

What the hell happened here?

Ino got into Kunoichi mode and pulled out a kunai, sticking to the bushes and looking around for Naruto or possibly any clues as to his whereabouts. Upon coming to an open field near the river, she found him. He was sitting in a meditative pose, eyes closed, hands together, and legs crossed. She sighed in relief, putting away her kunai, glad that he was okay.

Naruto's eyelids were a crimson coloration and his demeanor was still rather defensive but otherwise he seemed alright besides some dirt and scratches here and there. Ino settled in a nearby bush whilst Naruto sat there before his eyebrows knitted a bit and he got a bit of an amused smile.

"Since when did I ask for an audience during my training, Ino-chan?" Naruto inquired, looking in her direction with his golden eyes with the strange pupils. Ino blushed at being caught, wondering how it is he found out she was there but soon stood and walked forward.

"Hey there, Naruto." Naruto nodded in greeting and then sighed, standing and stretching and then moving his hands to his mouth. "Oi, guys, Ino's here so Training is over for now." There were some audible groans as some Naruto clones jumped out of the trees and bushes before all popped and dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Ino rolled her eyes with a sigh, _'Only Naruto would be this destructive with 'training'.'_ She thought to herself, smiling a bit. Unaware of the relief her body showed at the fact that he wasn't in serious trouble or pain.

Naruto blinked as Ino seemed a little lost in her thoughts and soon snapped his fingers in front of her to regain her attention. "Yoohoo! Hey! Earth to Ino? Want to tell me why you decided to interrupt my training for the Chunin Exams?" Ino blinked a bit into reality and let her brain catch up and process his question.

"Oh….OH! Right, right….well…."

Ino felt her face heat up a bit as Naruto tilted his head at her trying to say what she needed to, he was not making this easy for her.

"Everyone is wanting to go to a Karaoke bar tonight and hang out, mostly since we haven't seen much of you and want to socialize with you again….but also because the Chunin Exams are coming up in two days and we don't know when the next time we'll see you is, so the others asked me to ask you and see if you would be willing to come."

Naruto processed this for a moment, letting everything she said settle before crossing his arms, getting a confused look on his face.

"When did Konoha get a Karaoke Bar?"

At that, Ino face palmed, groaning in exasperation for the sake of Naruto's cluelessness about his own village. Naruto, however, looked confused, wondering what it was he said exactly?

"Anyway, that's not important Naruto…." She said, now trying to try and figure out the best way to say this next bit. "….What is important is…..well…..I was k-kind of wondering….I mean it was more their idea since they all are going together and the like….but don't think I didn't want to do this on my own-"

Naruto scowled a bit at how she was beating around the bush, "Look Ino, if you have something to ask, just ask." At this, Ino stared at him, her face turning a little red with anger and embarrassment as she just mustered up her pride, took in a breath and blurted it out.

'WILLYOUGOTOTHEKARAOKEBARWITHME?"

Naruto blinked a couple times and then chuckled a bit, tilting his head at her and putting his hands on his hips. "Ino, maybe try a little slower so I can understand?" Ino was seething, this wasn't easy and yet the baka had the nerve! She pushed It aside and promised herself retribution as she breathed a couple times before asking again, this time much more coherently.

"Will you go to the Karoke Bar with me?"

Finally, the message was received and for her efforts Ino was rewarded with a blush on Naruto's face with him being slightly embarrassed as well, scratching the back of his neck. "W-Wow Ino, I'm shocked….I know you joked about going on a date but…" he said, looking down at the ground, keep eye contact off of her.

Ino was blushing furiously, trying to tell herself to stop being so worked up, it was just Naruto and she was just asking him on a date…No wait! It was just to go to a Karaoke Bar! But then again they would be going together to a bar so that counted as a date! But not really when-

_'ARGH! WHY IS THIS SO FLIPPING DIFFICULT, IT'S JUST NARUTO FOR KAMI'S SAKE!'_

Naruto smiled happily after a bit, looking at Ino fully, "I accept your invitation, Ino-chan." At that, Ino took a moment to process his answer before feeling relief run through her, then again, as she thought about it, Naruto was too nice a guy, and at times too lonely, to turn down an offer to hang out with his friends, he probably would have accepted had even Shino asked.

"G-Great, Naruto!" As soon as she said this, however, her personality did a 360 and she was now in planning mode. "Now then, I expect to be picked up at no later than eight pm, I want you dressed nice, not that you aren't dressed nicely now but perhaps something a little different, and I expect, for my father's sake, to be home no later than two am. Can you handle that?" She asked, her hands on her hips and the air around her screamed authority figure and 'if you don't follow these guidelines you are a dead man'.

Naruto stared at her, the corner of his mouth twitching as he smiled alone with one of his eyes, his headband slipping down a tad off-kilter from his forehead, and opposite the direction it slipped his coat slipped a little off his shoulder. He was speechless at this sudden change in attitude.

"Good, I'll see you then." She said, with a nod and with that, turned and walked off with all the air of womanly authority she could muster, leaving a confused and completely out-of-it Naruto to just stand and stare after her as she disappeared behind some bushes and trees, causing him to blink a few more times to see if he was in a dream or if he was actually awake, soon his slightly agape mouth started to mouth as he tried to speak up, failed, then tried to speak again.

"What….the hell…..just happened?"

**-MEANWHILE-**

Ino walked back out of the training area, making sure she was well out of the way of any prying eyes or imposing passerby's before she put her hands to her cheeks which were now crimson and she was trying to tame whatever blood was rushing to those two spots, trying to make them go back down to being normal. All this over just asking him, it was absurd! So completely absurd, though with how absurd it was, why was she so happy?

She shook it off and pulled herself together, her more feminine mind coming to the forefront as she started to plan her schedule of getting ready in terms of cleansing, what perfume to use, it was a bar so she didn't need to dress extravagantly but she didn't want to look too modest or laid back, she wanted to stun but not be overkill.

'_AUGH! I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!'_

And with that, she went off on her way to the market sector of Konoha to find some new clothes and accessories.

While this went on and she shopped, Naruto scratched his cheek, not sure what exactly to do, so he did the best thing he could think of and looked up in the tree's where he knew his sensei was probably lounging if he wasn't off gathering 'research' for his pervy books.

"Oi, sensei?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow to see if he would get a response and at first there was nothing for a minute, but soon there was a yawn and a groan of someone stretching before Jiraiya jumped down and landed in the field, standing up at full height and using his pinky to clear one of his ears.

"What do you want, Gaki? Can't you see I was in the middle of a very good dream?" He asked, though it was a lie, he had watched the entire thing between his student and the blonde Yamanaka girl and was inwardly grinning at Naruto's luck for having landed such a babe.

"Sure you were…anyway Ero-sennin, do you think there's anything I should do to make this go well for Ino?" He asked, not sure per say what to do himself or how to look so he looked to his sensei to have the answer so that he could make this an enjoyable evening for Ino at least.

"Well, Gaki, you can start by cleaning up. You know, a shower and what not? Besides that you also need some different clothes."

"What's wrong with my current attire?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms, he liked his current outfit.

"Besides the fact that you have been training in it all day and it will probably reek of sweat and grime?"

At that revelation, Naruto blushed lightly in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head, causing Jiraiya to roll his eyes and smile. _'Like Father, like son I suppose…'_

"When it comes to women, Gaki, you have to be presentable and show you are a catch!" He said with a grin and a thumbs up, making Naruto get a little excited as if this was a challenge. Jiraiya then pointed towards Naruto's apartment, "Now then, go get cleaned up and I will handle your attire!"

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto saluted before running off towards home, his crimson coat flowing behind him at the rush of wind and speed. Jiraiya watched him go off with amusement and affection. _'Minato, Kushina, you two would be proud if your son if you saw him today.'_ Jiraiya then put his hands together and smirked to himself as another thought soon permeated his mind, _'Now to pick out the kid's outfit…I have to make sure it __screams__ sexy so that the Yamanaka girl will practically be tearing his pants off!'_

Meanwhile, in the afterlife, a certain red-head was screaming obscenities only heard by her fellow undead whilst a certain blonde laughed in embarrassment.

**-At Naruto's Apartment-**

Naruto sighed, it was now a couple hours later after he got home, he went about doing as his sensei said and showered up, making sure to clean up as much and as best as possible. As he walked out with some boxers, a white sleeveless shirt, a towel over his shoulder and him brushing his teeth, his ninja senses told him he wasn't alone in his house. Upon opening his eyes he was greeted with a very downtrodden and slightly beaten Jiraiya and a very authoritative and annoyed Tsunade with a raised eyebrow, causing him to stop brushing his teeth to take this in.

After having stared at this for a while he then began continuing to brush his teeth at a slower pace, causing a vein to throb on Tsunade's head.

"Naruto, can you tell me why it is you are going on date, or more importantly, why you are allowing this idiot pick out your clothes?" She gestured towards Jiraiya near the end, who merely groaned in pain from the beating he received.

Naruto couldn't respond since he was brushing his teeth and merely blinked, which Tsunade took as an indication to continue. "Honestly, how could you think that he would be a good dating mentor, especially in the clothing area. Do you even know what he got you?"

Naruto didn't respond but just stared, knowing she would continue whether he said anything or not, girls who got angry and hit things a lot were strange like that. With great power comes big ass motor-mouth.

"He got you this!" She said, holding up an outfit that made him stop brushing to take it in, making one of him squint one eye and raise the opposite eyebrow in mild shock and disgust. The outfit in question was a purple high collar, short sleeved open shirt with a black wife-beater underneath, sage green pants with a kunai holster, and blue ninja-grade sandals much like from his younger days, with the ankle supports unzipped, honestly it looks absolutely ridiculous and completely not his style, so he then looked at Tsunade with that same look before continuing his brushing once more, which was Tsunade's sign that she could continue talking.

(A/N: If anyone knows what outfit I am talking about you get a cookie in the next chapter.)

"As such, I took the liberty of getting your outfit picked out to match you and make you look good." She said as she threw the strange outfit Jiraiya chose aside before holding up a black short sleeved shirt with a grey swirl design on it over the left breast, an orange jacket with black sleeves over it, a pair of orange pants with black lines along the sides of the legs, and finally some black ninja-sandals, much like his normal pair only these had slightly more civilian/designer make in mind.

"So, Gaki, what do you think?"

Naruto just stared as he continued to brush his teeth, causing a vein to throb on Tsunade's head, "You know, Gaki, you could stand to answer me at lea-" Naruto interrupted her by holding up a finger, signaling for her to give him a second as he walked over to his kitchen sink and spit out the foamy cleanser of his pearly whites before rinsing his mouth out a few times, he then sighed and walked over to the two Sannin and smiled at Tsunade.

"I like it, thanks Baa-chan! Furthermore, you shouldn't get on peoples cases when their mouths are full of toothpaste."

Tsunade looked to the side in embarrassment until she blinked a bit as Naruto wrapped an arm around her and hugged her, "Thanks again though, Baa-chan, you really saved me on this one." Tsunade's features softened but to hide it she quickly turned her nose up and looked away from Naruto, closing her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Gaki, just go get your damn clothes on and stop parading around in your pajama's."

Naruto grinned and took up the outfit and head into his room, closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Tsunade opened an eye that was looking in the direction of his door and smiled softly, having missed signs of affection like that. It felt better than the feeling she got after five bottles of sake, and what's more it didn't come with a head-ache inducing side effect.

She had missed the little brat from so many years ago and felt jealous that Jiraiya got to see Naruto grow into the man he is now but brushed it off. He was here now and she could be motherly towards him all she wanted…outside of the professional side of things, of course.

Jiraiya, meanwhile, watched her from his spot on the couch and smiled softly, remembering that look whenever Nawaki or Dan was involved. He sighed inwardly and looked up at the ceiling, semi-wishing he would get that look someday.

After another while of waiting, Naruto finally pushing his door open, causing Jiraiya to sit up and Tsunade to blink back into reality, both looking surprised as Naruto walked out looking like quite the handsome young man, making Tsunade blush in surprise and pride and as for Jiraiya, well, he just beamed at his student and gave him a thumbs up.

"Not a bad look for you at all, kid!"

"No thanks to you, Ero-Sennin." He bit back, causing Jiraiya to laugh and Naruto to grin. Naruto then looked at himself before hold out his arms, looking at Tsunade for final assessment.

"What do you think, Baa-chan?" He asked, tilting his head in inquiry. After a bit of looking him over critically, or seeming like she was, she got up and moved over to him before putting her hand on his head and ruffling his hair a bit before kissing his forehead.

"I think Ino's going to need a stick." She said with a grin, making Naruto stare at her in confusion at the metaphor.

"And why would she need a stick?"

"To beat the other women off of you, Gaki, for being such a handsome young man." Naruto blushed at this and scratched the back of his head, looking to the side.

"I-It's not like we're going out or anything." He said in embarrassment to the closest thing to a mother figure he had.

"Not yet, perhaps." She teased, ruffling his already spiky and messy hair, which actually didn't look too bad without the headband.

"Even if you two don't go out, if you treat her well enough tonight, there's always after-date sex!" Jiraiya teased, earning a dark glowering glare from Tsunade who looked ready to pummel him into paste, making Jiraiya hold up his hands in defense of himself and gulp, laughing cautiously.

"I-I'm kidding of course, Hime….ehehehe."

Tsunade hardened her glare a little to make sure she got the point across before looking at Naruto and staring at him for a moment before clapping him on the shoulder with a grin.

"Good luck, Naruto, and have fun."

"Yeah kid, use that song you've been working on." Jiraiya said, kicking back in his couch. Naruto blushed and nodded his thanks to a now intrigued Tsunade and a relaxing Jiraiya.

"Thanks, both of you...well, I'm off!" He said, heading out the door to go get Ino. Once the door closed, Jiraiya sighed and yawned. _'Finally, some peace and qui-OOF!'_

As he lay there in thought, he felt something suddenly dropped on him, when he opened his eyes, he blushed to find Tsunade sitting on his abdomen, looking down at him with an inquisitive stare that would make Ibiki proud.

"And what song, pray tell, are you talking about?"

Jiraiya blinked a few times, out of it due to this being similar to a dream except for her questioning of course, and in response to what he believed was a dream, he merely got a lecherous grin and started to bring up his hands to fondle her love pillows. Tsunade noticed this and smiled sweetly…

…and by sweetly, I of course mean in the most sadistic, acidic, 'You Are Fucking Dead' female way to any and all males that fuck up…

…all hail the matriarch overlords…

…and proceed to put her hand between his legs, which he merely grinned more about until he sensed the flare up of medical chakra and killing intent.

"Jiraiya?"

"Mmmn?" Jiraiya responded in a fearful, high-pitched tone what with her medical chakra being so close to his family jewels.

"Were you going to touch me innapropriately in any way, shape, or form just now?"

"N-no." He responded, hoping to stave off being neutered.

"Oh, that's good….now then….I need you to focus."

"O-Okay." He said, watching her carefully with his hands held up defensively on either side of his head.

"What song were you talking about just then?"

_'Looks like your night with your friends just got a whole lot more crowded, Naruto.' _Jiraiya thought to himself as Tsunade glowered over him causing him to gulp a bit.

**-END CHAPTER-**

**Author's Note:  
AND HERE IT IS! The beginnings of the relationship!**

Now then the reason for the cut off;  
I want to focus next chapter on some of the songs the character's sing and use, especially naruto's. That way we can delve a little into their character through Music and Mental Narrative.

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, please dont forget to rate, favorite, follow and reviews and as always...

Walk Always in the Dusk.

Take it Easy.

-Grim 


End file.
